El sexo segun Chris Griffin Fin de semana de curiosidad
by Gimmedick
Summary: Sin previo aviso, los padres de Chris le dejaron al cargo de Stewie y la casa familiar. Meg estaba de campamento y Brian tenía por delante cuatro días de viaje. Este fin de semana tenía pensado pasárselo machándosela viendo anime por internet –más ahora que tenía la clave parental del wifi gracias a Brian– pero al parecer, tendría que hacer de niñero…
1. El dia que comenzo todo

_**Esta historia contiene muchas escenas de incesto, sexo gay y alguna cama redonda… Luego no digas que no se te aviso (guiño, guiño).-**_

 ** **Fin de semana de curiosidad -Primera parte- [**** ** ** **El día que comenzó todo** ]****

Otra vez despierto, empalmado. Era inevitable; hacía ya más de una semana desde aquella fiesta… El día en que por primera vez pudo sentir unos labios carnosos envolviendo su gruesa polla. Aquella cálida presión, esa húmeda saliva que rezumaba de la comisura de los labios… Y aquella respiración que acariciaba sus huevos… Realmente era una zorra, una gatita muy cachonda…Si alguien se enterara…, aquello no tenía que haber pasado, pero esta vez era un sueño, si era eso, como otras tantas noches…

̶PutaMeg…– Acariciándose el paquete.

– ¿Quieres polla?¿Verdad que te gusta la polla? – Susurro a la oscuridad.

Sería como volver a estar en aquel armario, tumbados entre los cubos y las escobas. Una vez más, Chris se desabrocho torpemente la camisa del pijama, retorciéndola, arrojándola contra la puerta. Giro la almohada, envolviéndola con su rollizo cuerpo.

En mitad de la madrugada –como en tantas otras ocasiones– movía sus caderas, suavemente, entredormido, con los ojos cerrados, gimoteando, abrazando fuertemente la almohada contra su entrepierna. La resbaladiza cabeza de su polla, sobresalía ya de la goma de su pantalón. Su esmegma salpicaba las sabanas.

– Chupa, gatita, chupa – al tiempo que aceleraba las caderas –no pares, gatita, chupaaaa…

Su polla se derretía envolviéndose en la húmeda lengua de Meg, embistiendo, recordando cómo se la enterraba en la garganta. Ella contenía unas arcadas, sorbiendo y relamiendo, abrazada a sus glúteos con fuerza, disfrutando de las embestidas mientras el sentía como sus huevos palpitaban.

– Chupa, chupa – al tiempo que aceleraba las caderas – no pares, no pares, ¡Chupaaaa… ¡

Mantuvo el aliento unos segundos, tensionando su espalda tras una última bestial y sonora embestida y… disfruto, descargándose, notando el gelatinoso y ardiente esperma empapándole el bajo vientre.

– ¡JoooderMeg….Siiii…!– mientras restregaba la hinchada cabeza de su polla contra el cálido charco – relamiéndose los labios.

– Hummm

Chris se quedó congelado en plena oscuridad. Con su polla aun palpitando en la almohada, su corazón se disparó. Había alguien más en la habitación, esa voz le era muy familiar.

– ¿Meeeg? ¿eres tú? – recuperando el aliento, tembloroso.

– No tiene gracia –respirando sonoramente– es mi habitación – perdiendo la mirada en la oscura mancha que ahora era su puerta.

Pero nadie respondió. Rápidamente se subió el pantalón, se limpió el sudor de la cara y extendió su mano hacia la mesilla, encendiendo la lamparita. En ese instante, vio que su puerta estaba entre abierta.

– ¡Mierda! – susurro, mientras en el despertador ya eran las 4 y media de la madrugada.

Se puso en pie recolocándose la polla, silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la puerta. Fuera como era de esperar, todo era silencio y oscuridad.

– Tiene que ser Meg, jooder, ahora no habrá forma de quitármela de encima… –entre cerrando los ojos, tratando de distinguir algo en la oscuridad del pasillo – como vienen a buscarla a las cinco…

– ¿Qué diablos? – Cerrando la puerta, suavemente, girando el pestillo.

Chris, regreso a su camastro, colocando bien la almohada, retirando el amasijo de húmedas sabanas que se acababa de follar, arrojándolas bajo la cama. Sin siquiera pensarlo, apago la luz.

– ¿Meg me ha visto hacerme una paja? ¿y? jooder ¡no hace ni un mes me corrí en su boca! Y no la he visto quejarse… Ufff lo peor es que lo volvería a hacer…. No, no, no, no puedo…

Notando como su polla empezaba a desperezarse de nuevo, maldijo su mala suerte. Se tapo la cara con el antebrazo y cerró los ojos. Era muy tarde, y en pocas horas tendría que estar en pie de nuevo.

– ¡Chris cariño, el desayuno ya está puesto! – Lois a viva voz desde las escaleras.

Desperezándose, abrió los ojos para ver como infinidad de desiguales haces de luz iluminaban caóticamente su habitación. Aun con las persianas bajadas, el día ya le había alcanzado.

–¡Ya mama! – incorporándose, notando la presión de su empalmada polla nuevamente en el pantaloncillo.

Mecánicamente, recogió la camisa de su pijama y mientras abría la puerta–bostezando– se la puso, instantáneamente, pego un pequeño salto, retrocediendo unos centímetros al ver la sonriente cara de Brian tras la puerta, moviendo alegremente la cola.

– ¡Hola Chris! Humm– olfateando teatralmente – ¿a que huele aquí?

– Vete a la mierda Brian – apartándolo, caminando hacia las escaleras.

– Eh no te mosquees, ya he notado que te lo pasaste muy bien…

– ¿Qué es esté olor? – Stewie asomando su cabeza a la habitación de Chris – huele como a comida pasada…

– Nada, Stewie, será que anoche sude mucho – terminando de bajar, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina – .

– Ya, ya, será por lo mucho que jugaste… – Brian, riéndose sordamente al tiempo que recibía un codazo de Chris.

– ¿Jugar? ¿a qué jugabas? – Stewie bajando torpemente los escalones, arrastrando a Rupert en una mano.

– ¡Hola pequeñiiinn! – Lois levantando a Stewie, sentándole en su sillita.

– ¡Déjame monstruo! ¡Estaba hablando con Chris!

– ¡Mira como adora a su hermano mayor! ¡Le tienes loquito Chris! – Poniéndole el desayuno a Stewie.

– ¡Peter que no llegamos! ¿bajas o no? – Perdiéndose en lo alto de las escaleras.

Chris miraba lacónicamente a Stewie, mientras sorbia con desidia su café, Stewie, al cabo de unos instantes, sintiéndose el centro de atención, empezó a lamer lentamente su cuchara. Entrecerrando sus pequeños ojitos, deleitándose con la redonda y gruesa punta. Chris se atraganto, escupiendo parte del café sobre el mantel de la mesa.

– ¿Qué te ocurre colega? –Brian, acercándole unas servilletas de papel– ¿estás bien?

– Si… Si, será que se me ha ido por otro sitio…

– Eso, ¿qué te ocurre? – Stewie, comiendo con normalidad sus cereales –.

– Nada Stewie. – Sonriéndole fríamente.

– Bueno, ¿al final qué? – Brian, sentado a su lado.

– ¿Qué?¿de… qué? – Terminándose de un trago lo que le quedaba en la taza.

– Siempre me ha gustado chupar… – Stewie, chupándose un dedo unos segundos, al verse nuevamente bajo la mirada de Chris.

–¿Vas a venir a New york conmigo? ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿la entrega de premios de mi compañero? ¿Lo de ver la gran ciudad y esas cosas?

Chris, notaba como se le aceleraba el corazón. En su interior rezaba para que ese calor que notaba en la cara no fuera rubor, bruscamente bajo la mirada, se quedó completamente inmóvil mirando su taza.

–Jooder colega, sabía que te hacía ilusión, pero tanta… ¿Entonces cuento contigo?

–Hummm –Stewie volviendo a lamer uno de sus dedos lascivamente.

Chris reconoció de inmediato ese tono de voz, ahora ya sabía lo que había pasado. No era la primera noche que Stewie se había salido de la cuna. Pero Stewie solo era un bebe, no lograría entender lo que había visto… U oído… Seguramente pensaría que eso era un juego…

– No, me parece que no podre ir – viendo como Stewie terminaba sus cereales, y empezaba a hablar con Rupert al tiempo que le miraba y sonreía.

– ¿Porqué? Es un camino muy largo, pensé que lo podríamos pasar bien.

– Tengo exámenes, ya sabes…

–¿Tu? Enga ya, te quedas por el porno ¿no?

– Calla Brian– susurrando–, te pueden oír. – mirando hacia el piso superior.

– Mierda no es por eso –aunque ahora que lo recordaba, si sería un fin de semana "divertido"– me quedare estudiando y punto. No quiero repetir por cuarta vez, joder, soy idiota pero no tanto.

– ¿Qué? ¿te quedas en casa Chris? –Peter, bebiendo directamente de la cafetera–Creía que te ibas con Brian.

–No; parece ser que al final no se vendrá conmigo. –levantándose malhumorado– Quiere pasarse el fin de semana solo, "ju–gan–do" en su habitación–moviendo teatralmente una de sus patas como si se estuviera masturbando, mientras Chris negaba con la cabeza.

–¿jugando? ¿otra vez? –Stewie, moviendo bruscamente la cabeza de Rupert para que ambos dirigieran la mirada con curiosidad hacia Chris.

–¿Te quedas cariño? ¿en serio? –Lois, terminando de ponerse un pendiente.

– Si mama, quiero estudiar un poco –ante la asombrada mirada de Lois y Peter– ¿Por qué me miráis así?

–Esstooo y ¿tendrías tiempo entre taaaanto estudio de cuidar de tu hermano?

–¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee! –viendo como Stewie habría los ojos y asentía con una gran sonrisa–¡Noooooo!

–¡Mira cómo le gusta la idea a tu hermanito! ¡Mira que contento esta! ¿te gusta la idea Stewie?

–¡la felicidad me aprieta los pañales mama! –Stewie babeaba, mientras miraba eufórico a Chris.

–¡Noooo maama! no podré hacer nada si tengo que cuidar de él.

–¿Es un problema de pañales? –Peter sentándose en frente suya– No te preocupes, tengo guantes y mascarillas…

–¡Peter! No seas animal, Chris es el mayor, ya a hecho esas cosas antes. Es mucho más adulto de lo que imaginas –pellizcándole una mejilla.

–Bueno, bueno, no le veo muy interesado… Pues ¿Y por estos veinte dólares?

– ¡Peter!

Chris miro el billete que estaba sobre la mesa, y al momento, al sonriente Stewie que parecía rogarle en silencio ¿Por qué no? Seguramente se tiraría todo el día durmiendo o jugando solo…

–Vaaaleee, me quedare con Stewie todo el fin de semana….


	2. Estamos solos

_**Esta historia contiene muchas escenas de incesto, sexo gay y alguna cama redonda… Luego no digas que no se te aviso (guiño, guiño).-**_

 **Fin de semana de curiosidad -Segunda parte- [ Estamos solos]**

Sin previo aviso, los padres de Chris le dejaron al cargo de Stewie y la casa familiar. Meg estaba de campamento y Brian tenía por delante cuatro días de viaje. Este fin de semana tenía pensado pasárselo machándosela viendo anime por internet –más ahora que tenía la clave parental del wifi, gracias a Brian– pero al parecer tendría que hacer de niñero… No sin muchos animos, sostenía en sus brazos a un entusiasmado bebe que sonreía meciendo una mano, despidiéndose de sus padres ya en la carretera.

–¿Y ahora que Stewie? –Viendo perderse en el horizonte, la silueta del coche de Peter–.

–Es pronto, podríamos ir al parque. Rupert quiere hacer unas barras…

–No. Ya te dije que no pienso salir de casa este fin de semana –cerrando la puerta tras ellos, yendo hacia el salón.

–¿Entonces jugaras conmigo? –Mientras Chris le dejaba suavemente sobre unos almohadones en el sofá y encendía la tv.

–No. Tengo cosas que hacer en mi habitación. Tú te quedaras aquí viendo la tele hasta la hora de comer.

–¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer? ¿Puedo verlas? ¿Puedo estar contigo? –Bajándose torpemente del sofá.

–No. Son cosas de mayores.

–Porrfaaaaa–agarrándole una pernera del pantalón– Rupert y yo prometemos no contar nada, nada de nada, nadie sabrá que jugué contigo…

–Pero ¿qué te crees? –Viendo como los ojos de Stewie se enrojecían, asomando unas espesas lágrimas– Son cosas de "muy mayores", no puedo enseñarte eso…

–¿Es lo de "chupar"? –Llevándose un dedo a la boca– Se chupar muy bien, mira…mira…

Chris noto como el rubor le incendiaba la cara, y lentamente, ante su estupor, se le estaba poniendo dura. Le costaba tragar saliva. En silencio miro como Stewie, se lamia un dedo una y otra vez, lentamente, mirándole con curiosidad.

–A ver, –recogiendo a Stewie del suelo, sentándose ambos en el sofá.

–¿Puedo quitar eso? –Stewie, apagando con el mando la TV, tras ver la afirmación en la cara de Chris–.

–Stewie… ¿Tú estabas la pasada noche en mi habitación? –Tratando de ocultar su erección, cruzando incómodamente las piernas–

–Bueno… Yo… yo…–Sonrojándose.

–Si, tu Stewie, eras tú ¿verdad?, mírame, no mires al suelo.

–Bueno… yo… no… fue Rupert, a veces me despierto en mitad de la noche y el ya no esta a mi lado. Creo que le gusta pasear a oscuras por la casa.

–Ahhh ya veo, "fue" Rupert y ¿Qué vio Rupert?

–Pues me conto, aunque no le creo mucho… Que estabas con… Con…Eso… –señalándole la gruesa culebra que se le insinuaba bajo el apretado pantalón corto– tu… tu… pito…

Chris, siguiendo la mirada de Stewie, descruzo las piernas, dejando que se liberara su polla. Ahora la sentía palpitar bajo la tela de su pantalón, e incluso diría que notaba una tibieza… Stewie ni siquiera sabía cómo referirse a una polla. Sería más fácil de lo que pensaba hacerle olvidar todo esto…

–¿Cuántos añitos tienes Stewie? ¿eh? ¿me oyes? ¿Qué miras?

Bajando la cabeza, Chris, vio como asomaba por uno de los agujeros de su pantalón parte de su polla. Estaba tan empalmado que la piel de su prepucio se había deslizado, dejando al aire la mitad de su rojizo y grueso glande. Al instante se movió para deslizarla hacia el interior, fue cuando una de las manos de Stewie le sostuvieron la pierna, a tan poca distancia de la apertura, que pudo sentir su calidez en la polla.

–No, no la escondas… ¡No es como la de Brian! Nunca había visto una así.

–¿Le has visto la polla a Brian? ¿Al perro? –Terminando de esconderla, cruzando dolorosamente las piernas.

–Bueno… Sí. pero no se lo digas a él… ¡Ni a Lois! Me hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a ella… ¡Pero no la escondaaass!

–A ver, ¿Qué coño te a enseñado Brian? –Sosteniendo a Stewie por los hombros, sacudiéndole levemente.

–Jejeje, has dicho "coño" –Deslizando Stewie una de sus manos por encima del pantalón de Chris, agarrando fuertemente parte del tronco de su polla.

–¡Eh suelta, no soy gay! –Apartándolo de un manotazo, empezando a sollozar Stewie.

–¿G..Ga..Gay? –Sorbiendo mocos.

–No, no llores, perdona, pero es que estas haciendo de cosas de mayores… Creo que estas confundido… Y yo no soy el mejor para estas cosas, solo me pajeo…

–¿Pajeo? –Mirándole con curiosidad–¿Qué es una paja?

–Eres muy pequeño Stewie–sonriéndole sinceramente, pensando ya en las pajas que se haría esa misma tarde frente al ordenador.

Chris se levantó dando unos pasos, mirando hacia el rellano de las escaleras, aún estaba a tiempo de recuperar el fin de semana…

–Le contare a Lois lo que me dijo Rupert que hacías las otras noches.

Chris dio media vuelta, hacía unos segundos que había dejado a Stewie en el sofá, dispuesto ya a empezar la diversión… Pero esto podría cambiarlo todo… No tanto por lo de las pajas –llevaban más de una docena de sabanas "estrenadas" solo este trimestre–Si no por lo de Meg. Lois no aguantaría algo así, ¡Le daría un sincope! y Peter… Ese loco podría hacer cualquier cosa… Así se lo tomaría como una nueva "tradición sureña" en la familia, como algo por lo que colgarle por los huevos encima de la chimenea…

Retrocediendo lentamente, se sentó nuevamente junto a Stewie, sacándose un pañuelo de papel de uno de sus bolsillos, secándole la cara.

– ¿Me estáis amenazando renacuajos? –Mirando a Stewie y Rupert entrecerrando los ojos.

– Te dije que no era buena idea –Stewie a Rupert.

–¿Qué tienes? ¿dos? ¿tres años?

–Tres, tengo tres y soy mucho más listo de lo que crees. Jamás imaginarias las cosas que soy capaz de hacer… –Sonriendo maliciosamente.

–¿Y si te cuento lo que quieres saber me prometes… Me prometéis… ¿Que no contareis nada ni de lo que te diré ni de lo que creísteis ver la otra noche?

–Si, lo prometemos.

–Vale, pero antes tengo que saberlo ¿te a hecho algo Brian? Dímelo, no tengas miedo…

–No puedo contar nada, le di me palabra. –Bajando la mirada.

–Vale, vale… Entonces sigamos donde lo habíamos dejado.

–¿Nos vas a enseñar tu cosa? –Sonriente, Stewie.

–¿Solo quieres verla? ¿un momento? –Stewie asentía, sonriendo.

Chris, miro nervioso hacia el interior de la cocina, luego a lo alto de las escaleras; no escuchaba nada… Hasta que cayó en la cuenta…Por un momento había olvidado que estaban solos, completamente solos en la casa.

–Joder Stewie, ¿en serio quieres verla? Pero si ya me la has visto muchas veces… ¿crees que no te he visto mirarme cuando meo?

–No es lo mismo Chris. La tuya es diferente, en serio, la de Peter es muy pequeña casi como la mia –riéndose sordamente– pero lo tuyo es otra cosa…

Mirando con severidad a Stewie–ahora de pie frente a él– se puso en pie, tirando del cordel que mantenía sus viejas bermudas atadas a su cintura… Al instante en sus calzones se transparento una pequeña mata de pelo, y sobresaliendo de una de las anchas aperturas, la rosada piel de la flácida cabeza de su polla.

–¿Se te sale por ahí? –Stewie asombrado, dibujando en el aire el contorno de la polla de Chris– ¡Es muy grande!

–¿Ya está? ¿Te vale así? –Sacudiendo sus caderas, golpeando su polla el fino calzón–

–¡No! Siéntate, quiero verla "grande" como esa noche…Quiero decir… Como Rupert me conto que la vio…

–¡Stewie por favor! No sigas, esto es una tontería, si quieres te lo puedo contar todo… No hace falta que hagamos esto…

–¿Te da vergüenza? ¿Por qué? Rupert todavía se acuerda de aquellas navidades en las que te colaste en mi habitación para que jugara con "tu otra pierna"

–¿Qué navidades? –Sintiendo un sudor frio a su espalda, recordando borrosamente algunas imágenes– eras muy pequeño Stewie es imposible que te acuerdes de eso…

–Ya te he dicho que me lo conto Rupert, yo no recuerdo nada de esa noche, pero me gustaría recordar este día…

Con desgana, Chris aparto las bermudas de sus pies, sentándose en un extremo del sofá, al instante, Stewie, ya estaba a su lado, inclinándose, curioso sobre su calzón.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres ver Stewie? Tú también tienes una igual.

–No es igual, mira –Stewie se deslizo el pañal por los pies, arrojándolo de una patada a un costado del TV, dejando al aire un pequeño pene de diez centímetros, apuntando hacia el techo con una rosada y tierna cabeza medio cubierta de piel. Chris tardo unos segundos en ver sus pequeños huevos, eran poco más que canicas…

–¡Es muy grande Stewie! ¡Eres como yo! Y no te quepa duda que crecerá más…

–Eso mismo me dijo Brian…

–¿Te dijo Brian? –sin caer en ello siquiera, Chris estaba manoseándosela polla por encima del calzón. Nuevamente se le estaba empezando a poner dura.

Stewie, aparto la mirada, y al poco, deslizando una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la rodilla de Chris…

–Me… ¿Me… dejarías tocarla? Porfavooorr ¿me dejas? ¿me dejas?

–Stewie, eso no se hace, es cosa de gays–tratando de mantenerse frio, no tenía que empalmarse ahora, apartando la mano de Stewie–.

–¿De gays?

–Si Stewie, los gays son chicos a los que les gustan otros chicos… Ya sabes…

–¿y es malo que le guste un chico a otro chico? Poniendo nuevamente una de sus manitas sobre la rodilla de Chris.

–Si, ósea, no, bueno, Stewie eres muy pequeño para preocuparte por esas cosas… Cuando esto se te pone, ya sabes, duro, es que te gusta alguien. ¡No siempre! Pero a veces es por eso. –ya se estaba arrepintiendo del trato, como poco, terminaría el día con un fuerte dolor de huevos.

–Pues para no gustarte, eso se te está moviendo… ¡Mira como esta! Mirándole sonriente… –deslizando una de sus manitas bajo el calzón, acariciando la ahora turgente polla de Chris.

Chris entrecerró los ojos, inclinándose sobre el respaldo del sofá. Dejo que Stewie acariciara su creciente polla durante unos segundos. Bajo él calzón Stewie la bombeaba torpemente. No era placentero. Aun así y por raro que se le hiciera esto, sentir el roce de la pequeña polla de Stewie contra su rodilla, le gustaba… La casa estaba en completo silencio, el sordo sonido del reloj de pared, parecía acompañar unos ininteligibles soniditos, esa manera de respirar que tenía el pequeñajo, era… Muy erótica…

–¿Esto te gusta eh? –susurro Chris, sin que Stewie llegara a oírle.

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, Chris, saco la mano de Stewie de su calzón, y se sentó. Liberándose de los calzones con un rápido movimiento, levantando su camiseta hasta los sobacos.

–Vale enano, te enseñare lo que es una "paja" pero solo un poco ¿eh?

Stewie le miraba absorto. Esa polla estaba completamente dura. Era una rosada anaconda de dieciocho centímetros de venosa y gruesa carne, rezumante y palpitante. En estos momentos, su único ojo miraba juguetonamente tendido sobre una de las rollizas piernas de Chris, al ahora expectante Stewie…

–Pu… Puedo… –Stewie acercando una de sus manos al descubierto glande de Chris.

–Si, si puedes, pero recuerda que no soy Gay y que esto no se lo tienes que contar a nadie…

–Si, si, lo prometemos. –Acariciando el ahora húmedo glande.

–Mira tienes que cogerlo así ¿ves? Y con cuidado tiras para abajo y para arriba, ¿ves? Así es como se hace… –Al tiempo que Stewie, empezaba a mover rítmicamente su polla, sintiendo Chris las primeras oleadas de placer– Así, pequeño, así se hace…

Chris miraba como le estaba pajeando, en silencio, sin terminar de creérselo. ¡Stewie había conseguido sostener su polla con esas diminutas manos! Era como si el pequeño estuviera deslizándose un húmedo y grueso Frankfurt por sus manos. ¡Y como disfrutaba! Estaba Eufórico. Al tiempo que se la machacaba, le lanzaba entusiastas miradas.

–Así, Stewie, así se hace –Temblando de placer, al aumentar el ritmo Stewie– Para, para, no quiero terminar…

–¿Terminar? –Disminuyendo la velocidad, restregando la polla contra uno de sus mofletes–¿esto no te gusta?

–Si… si… m..e gusta –esforzándose por no correrse– para Stewie, en serio, ya has visto lo que e…s una p..a…j..a

–¡Te ha cambiado de color! ¡Mira! Esta diferente –deteniéndose Stewie, sosteniendo el grueso y morado glande ante su cara.

–Así es Stewie, cuando te pajeas pasan estas cosas es po… ¡Para Stewie! ¿Qué haces? ¡No!

Era como si todo transcurriera a cámara lenta.

Stewie cerraba sus ojitos y de una sola vez, metía la gruesa y palpitante polla en su boca. Al instante Chris exhalo sonoramente, noto como su glande era envuelto en resbaladiza saliva. Stewie mecía entusiastamente su cabeza. Cada envestida le hacía retorcerse de placer, sentía como si se le derritiera la polla en el interior de esa pequeña boca… Stewie chupaba… chupaba…¡No! ¡Mamaba! ¡Mamaba como si fuera un pecho de Lois!

–No... Stewie para por favor… –Notando como Stewie aumentaba la fuerza de la succión, gimoteando al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas.

¡Era una sensación increíble! Stewie succionaba con mucha fuerza, su pequeña lengua le acariciaba la polla como nunca hubiera creído que se pudiera hacer… Le costaba aguantar… Toda esa boca envolvía y presionaba su glande. Se puso en pie –Stewie se detuvo, manteniendo la polla en su boca– sosteniendo con sus manos la cabeza de Stewie, empezó a mover sus caderas suavemente mientras respiraba fuertemente, una, dos, tres, cuatro ¡Hasta cinco envestidas! Stewie; ni se inmuto. Masajeaba con sus pequeñas manos, los gruesos glúteos de su hermano, al tiempo que mantenía la palpitante polla en su boca, tragando lentamente chorro tras chorro, del ardiente esperma de Chris.

Chris callo de espaldas al sofá. Nunca se había corrido de esta forma, esto era algo nuevo… Stewie seguía aferrado a su caramelo, ahora sobre el sofá. Había apoyado su cabecita sobre una de las rollizas piernas de Chris, recostado, seguía mamando de la flácida polla. A medida que Chris, recupero el aliento, fue consciente del obsceno chupeteo de Stewie. Era lo único que se escuchaba en el salón.

–Para, para, Stewie. Ya no hay más –acariciándole la cabeza.

–¿Te ha gustado? –sonriéndole– ¿Es cómo lo hace Meg? –Soltando un pequeño eructo.

–Joder Stewie, esto… Esto ha sido… ¡Increíble! –sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermano con ambas manos– nunca me había corrido así…

–¿Corrido? –volviendo a meterse la polla de Chris en la boca, al ver una cristalina perla emerger del glande– hummm

–¡Para! ¡Para Stewie! ya no hay más, joder –Apartándole.

–Ahora entiendo a Brian –dándole un último lametazo al resbaladizo glande de Chris, recostándose junto a su hermano.

–¿a Brian? ¿También se la chupaste? –Viendo como en su empapada polla, no quedaba ni rastro de esperma.

–¡No! Y no porque no se lo haya pedido… Pero el se tira todo el día chupándosela. ¡Toooodooo el día! En serio –meciendo la cabeza teatralmente–, siempre que no le veas por la casa, estará en alguna esquina, tragando este pis…

–Semen, Stewie, se dice "semen"– Mientras estiraba un brazo, para recoger sus calzones.

–Ah, pues eso, tragando "semen" ¡Le encanta a Brian! –Tumbándose sobre el sofá, tratando de agarrarse a un almohadón...

Chris, aun jadeante, trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Este enano que a duras penas conseguía bajarse solo del sofá, acababa de darle la mejor mamada de su vida… Y ahora viéndole gatear en el suelo, recogiendo su pañal, no podía dejar de mirar ese pequeño montoncito de carne que era su….

Chris aparto bruscamente la mirada. Por suerte Stewie no se había dado cuenta de nada, mirándose los pies, se puso nueva mente los calzones y dando un par de pasos, recogió sus bermudas.

–Esto no tenía que haber pasado Stewie, soy tu hermano mayor –acariciándole la cabeza, mientras él recogía a Rupert de una esquina de la sala.

–¡Pues a mí me ha gustado! Y te agradezco mucho que me enseñaras lo de la "paja" –abrazándole las piernas.

En pocos minutos, estaban nuevamente en silencio, sentados en el sofá. Ambos se descubrieron mirándose; sonrientes.

– ¿Y ahora que hacemos Chris…? –Sosteniendo a Rupert, sobre sus rodillas.

–¿Aun queréis ir al parque? –Ante la visible sorpresa de Stewie.

–¿No quieres seguir jugando a "cosas de mayores"?

–No, Stewie, me has…. me has… ufff… igual más tarde –acariciándose levemente el paquete– Creo que ahora nos vendría bien salir a tomar el aire, y algo de picar…


	3. Solo es un amigo

**_**Esta historia contiene muchas escenas de incesto, sexo gay y alguna cama redonda… Luego no digas que no se te aviso (guiño, guiño).-**_**

 **Fin de semana de curiosidad Tercera parte [ solo es un amigo]**

Cediendo ante un chantaje de su hermano pequeño Stewie, Chris Griffing vivió la que fue la mejor experiencia sexual de su corta vida… Sin terminar de tener claro lo que había ocurrido, decidió dejar que el día siguiera su curso, posponiendo para más tarde las posibles consecuencias de aquel entuerto.

–¡Menos mal que mama nos dejó esos tapers…! –Chris, caminando junto a su hermano pequeño Stewie de la mano, por la avenida principal de Quahog– ¿no te quejaras eh enano? Todo lo que ha dejado en la nevera son cosas que te gustan.

–Si, por una vez la bruja se ha portado –sonriéndole, llevando a sus espaldas una pequeña mochila roja, y a Rupert, colgando en su otra mano.

Ambos llevaban unos minutos paseando por la gran avenida, disfrutando de una de las primeras tardes primaverales de Quahog. Muchos de sus vecinos estaban en los porches, meciéndose en sus hamacas. Algunos sudorosos, trabajaban con sus propias manos en los jardines y otros como el señor Herbert, paseaban tranquilamente a sus chuchos, dando pequeños pasos…

–¡Hooolaaa Christ! –deteniéndose sobre su andador a unos metros de los hermanos– ¿Dónde vas esta preciosa tarde? ¡Tengo más trabajitos para ti!

–¡Hola señor Herbert! Vamos a jugar al parque –Girándose levemente mientras ya veía las verjas de la entrada a una manzana de ellos– ¡Se lo he prometido a mi hermano!

–¿Prometido? ¿Me lo prometiste?

–No, Stewie, pero si vamos con él, no saldremos de su casa en todo el día… ¡Es muy pesado! a demás creo que le gusto de una manera rara.

–¿También se le pone dura al verte? –Dando un sobresalto Chris, mirando sorprendido a Stewie.

–¡Puedes traértelo si quieres! ¡Yo cuidare de el! –Viendo como Chris levantaba una mano despidiéndose sin mirarlo siquiera– Que penita… Jesse mira, mira cómo se alejan esos culitos… ¡Adiós Chris, venir más tarde si queréis!

–A eso me refiero, creo que es Gay o algo así ¿Qué haces? ¡No le mires!

–Pues juraría que me estaba mirando el culo… –Adentrándose ambos en el sendero rodeado de setos, hacia las coloridas estructuras de metal.

– Miiira Stewie apenas hay niños en los columpios, ¡corre, corre aprovecha! Yo me sentare ahí en esos bancos de enfrente.

–¡Vale Chris! pega un chillido si nos necesitas.

Stewie había sacado algunos muñecos de su mochila y como en otras tantas ocasiones, parloteaba con ellos en las manos, sentado en la arena. Chris no se sorprendió por esto (aunque penso que correría a los balancines, donde en estos momentos ya estaba una madre, columpiando a un par de niñas chillonas) pero seguía impresionado por la "naturalidad" con que había asimilado el pequeño todo lo ocurrido…

Chris se recostó en el banco de madera, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano. Un sentimiento de irrealidad le golpeaba de lleno. Cada vez que pestañeaba, veía su palpitante polla desaparecer de nuevo en la pequeña boca de Stewie. Hasta creía escuchar sus sensuales gemiditos. (Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza), no, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, pero todo esto era una locura. Él no era Gay o... ¿sí? se lo repetía una y otra vez. No podía ser gay. Aunque esto, esto era algo que jamás olvidaría. Si al menos pudiera contarlo… Ninguno de sus compañeros se podría imaginar lo que era una mamada "de verdad," el que te la chupara un tío era algo ¡alucinante! Se morirían de envidia, jamás lo creerían…

–¿Chris? ¿Chris Griffing? ¿Eres tú? –Posándose una morena mano en uno de sus hombros– ¡Diablos! ¡Claro que eres tú!

Chris se volvió, curioso, dando un pequeño sobre salto al reconocer al chaval que había dado con él, sonriéndole fríamente. ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de Kent? (echándose a un extremo para que se sentara a su lado) ¡El chulazo de cuarto que traía a todas las animadoras de cabeza…! Eso sí, lo que ellas no sabían es que este adorable rubio aniñado, era Gay. Y de los muy muy gay, tanto que incluso se había intentado enrollar con el…

–¡Hola Chris! Eh no me mires así, si quieres me voy, no hay problema (levantándose levemente) ¿no seguirás mosca por lo de aquella noche?

–No, por favor, Kent, no, siéntate. Eso fue cosa de mi hermana, fue una chorrada de las suyas. En serio, no estoy mosca contigo. No es por ti, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza (mirando a Stewie, ahora balanceando a Rupert en los columpios) además, tengo que vigilar a mi hermano.

–Si, lo he visto. Sigue siendo una monada ¡Hola Stewie! (saludándole sonriente el pequeño desde la distancia) me lo presento tu hermana hace unos meses. ¿Hoy te ha tocado a ti traerle al parque?

–Si, si, eso es (mirándose los pies, viendo de refilón las cuidadas manos de Kent) ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

–Eh… pasear, estiraba las piernas, ya sabes. Y de paso esperar a un amigo…

Chris vio algo raro en su expresión, un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y al parecer Kent también percibió algo, puesto que el rubor inundo sus mejillas.

–Creo que será mejor que me marche ya, te dejare tranquilo con tu hermanito.

–¡No por favor! No te marches ahora –sujetándole una mano, estando Kent ya en pie– creo que podrías hacerme un favor.

–No tengo mucho tiempo Chris –mirando la pantalla de su móvil– bueno, me quedare un par de minutos más… –Sentándose nuevamente– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Ufff, no sé si será buena idea (metiéndose una mano bajo la gorra, acariciándose el pelo) es algo muy fuerte…

–Joder Chris, me estas asustando.

–No, no, seguramente tu no lo veras igual. Es más, creo que eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar de esto… tú… tú sabes guardar un secreto, ¿verdad? –envolviendo una de las manos de Kent con sus dos manos– sé que eres gay y pocos más lo saben en el instituto.

–Si, diablos, claro que se guardar un secreto ¿Qué te ha pasado Chris?

–Me cuesta decir esto, y por favor no se lo digas a nadie, peerooo, creo, creo que puede ser que sea algo gay… –Kent lo miraba absorto, con la boca medio entornada– ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

–¿Qué? hace un par de meses no quisiste enrollarte conmigo, estabas tan seguro de ser hetero… y corren algo más que rumores de que te lo montaste con una "gatita" en Halloween… Definitivamente, tú no eres Gay Chris.

–Ya, pero, he hecho cosas, cosas que no se deben hacer… -–Mirándose los pies.

–Y te han gustado ¿verdad? –Sonriéndole con franqueza– Pero eso no quiere decir que seas gay…

–Si, me han gustado, y creo que mucho –manoseándose levemente el paquete, sintiendo ya cierta dureza en la bragueta.

–¡Dios! No me hagas eso Chris. ¡Para! Sabes que siempre me has puesto mucho (viendo como crecía ante sus ojos, el impresionante paquete) ¿Quién? ¿Con quien te has enrollado? ¡No! Mejor no me lo digas, no quiero saberlo (salivando al ver nuevamente a Chris frotándose por encima del pantalón).

–Mira, mira si miento –Cogiendo una de las manos de Kent, frotándola con fuerza sobre el bulto de su polla en el pantalón– y solo te estoy hablando de ello… Hace unas semanas no te habría dejado ni verla… Y ahora…. Te dejaría que me la chuparas…

Kent miro nervioso a ambos lados del sendero del parque, y tras ver solamente a Stewie junto a un pequeño grupo de niños en la arena, sujeto la cabeza de Chris, besándole. Chris lo abrazo fuertemente, abriendo completamente su boca, dejando que la lengua de Kent se deslizara sobre la suya. Kent lo besaba con furia, sentándose sobre el bulto de su entrepierna, meciendo su culo sobre ella. Dejando que parte de la polla de Chris, se acomodara en el canalillo de sus nalgas.

–¿Esto también te gusta? –meciéndose sobre la polla, volviendo a besarle– Dios, no sabes cuantas veces he querido sentirte asi…

–Me corro… –sorbiendo la lengua de Kent– Me corro…

–¿Ya?¿tan pronto?

Kent, aumento la velocidad de sus roces, en pocos segundos Chris jadeo sonoramente sin poder evitar (tras unos espasmos en la cadera) empaparse los calzones.

–¡Ostras! ¡Lo siento! –Chris, viendo como el sudoroso Kent, bajaba de sus piernas, sentándose a su lado, jadeante.

–Solo estábamos empezando –Mirando la pantalla de su móvil– ¡Jooder! Tengo que irme.

–¿Puedo llamarte más tarde? –Chris, de pie.

–Sii, claro ¡llámame! Me esperan, llego tarde. – Perdiéndose en el sendero hacia las profundidades del parque.

–Chris, necesito un cambio de pañal –Stewie, tirando de una de las perneras de sus bermudas– ¿y eso? ¿te has hecho pis?

–¡Stewie! –Cogiéndole en brazos– No hueles a caca ¿te has meado? –Viendo que el pañal estaba hinchado.

–Si, como tú. – Señalándole la redonda mancha que tenia en la entrepierna.

–Esto… eh… No, no es pis Stewie, ya tendrías que saberlo.

–¿Qué hacías con Kent sentado encima tuya? –Aun sobre los brazos de Chris, adentrándose en las profundidades del parque, camino de los servicios.

– ¿No lo sabes? Qué curioso… ¿Nos vistes?

–Si, todos vimos como os comíais la boca. A mis amigos les pareció algo vomitivo. Decían que erais maricones.

–¿Y a ti que pareció?

–Se me puso dura –riéndose a carcajadas–casi me la saco allí mismo para hacerle la paja.

–"Hacerme la paja", "hacerme la paja", Stewie, ya que lo dices dilo bien. – Golpeando con una pierna, la pesada puerta de chapa verde del servicio de hombres.

El fuerte aroma a orín, les saturo nada mas traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Frente a ellos cuatro pequeños cubículos con destartaladas puertas de hoja horizontal. A su izquierda una amarillenta encimera de mármol blanco con dos pequeños lavabos de metal incrustados, sobre estos, un gran espejo mancillado con cientos de explícitos dibujos y obscenos mensajes. Dos de los cubículos, estaban cerrados.

–¿Dónde esta el cambiador? –Chris, mirando las paredes contiguas al espejo, encontrando el dispensador de papel y un destartalado secador eléctrico.

–Lois suele llevarme al de señoras. Esta justo aquí al lado. –En el suelo, agachándose ante uno de los cubículos cerrados– Aquí hay dos tíos –susurrando–.

–Ya Stewie, pero yo no puedo entrar en el baño de las chicas. A ver, –arrancando papel del dispensador, poniéndolo sobre una pequeña porción de la encimera– ven aquí, acércame el pañal limpio…

En menos de un minuto, Stewie, estaba con ambas piernas separadas, sosteniéndolas en el aire, sintiendo como su hermano, con suavidad, le limpiaba los testículos con unas frescas toallitas. Se sentía tan bien, que, acariciando su pene, empezó a deslizar lentamente la piel de su prepucio, dejando durante unos segundos su rosado glande al descubierto.

–¿Qué haces Stewie? –Viendo como el pequeño entrecerraba los ojos.

–Hummm esto me gusta…. Lo de la paja…. –Chris se sorprendió al ver como la rosa del culito de Stewie, se contraía y dilataba al tiempo que acariciaba su pequeña polla.

–Stewie ahora no es el momento de eso… –Poniéndole ya el pañal, sosteniendo los adhesivos. Sin dejar de mirar el palpitante culito.

Un fuerte golpe en los cubículos los sobresalto. Al instante escucharon un fuerte quejido.

–¿Qué a sido eso? –Stewie mirando a la pareja de cubículos que estaba cerrada.

–Están… Están… –Terminando de pegarle los cierres, sentándolo sobre la encimera.

Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio. Mirando hacia los cubículos. Fue entonces cuando percibieron un leve movimiento en los cierres de metal. Algo en el interior de uno de los retretes estaba golpeando rítmicamente la estructura. Chris le hizo un gesto con la mano a Stewie para que guardara silencio, con cuidado lo cogió en brazos y se acercó a los retretes.

A medida que se acercaban se les revelaban más sonidos. El de unas respiraciones aceleradas, furtivos gemidos, y algún que otro contenido gritito. Los hermanos se acercaron hasta poder escuchar con claridad como una joven voz decía "mas" "más dentro"

–¿Qué es lo que quiere más dentro? –Stewie susurrando al oído de su hermano.

–Calla Stewie, no oigo… –Ambos escucharon con claridad "follame, follame". Chris, notaba ya como se le estaba poniendo dura nuevamente.

–¿Qué es follar? –En ese mismo instante, los cubículos empezaron a recibir fuertes envestidas, Chris, tuvo que retroceder, al tiempo que los jadeos, ya no eran susurros… –Dímelo Chris ¿Qué es follar?

–Sera mejor que nos marchemos Stewie –Abriendo la puerta con delicadeza con la mano que tenía libre, mientras escuchaban como los jadeos subían el tono.

Nada mas salir, Chris dejo a Stewie en suelo. Andando a su lado, comenzaron a regresar a la zona de los columpios.

–¿Por qué no me quieres decir que es eso de "follar"?

–Stewie, ahora no.

–¿Por qué no? Estamos solos.

–Porque no Stewie.

–Porfaaaaaaaa…

–Joder, no te vas a quitar lo de follar de la cabeza ¿no? Vale pesado, tal vez en casa…

–Oye ¿y si nos escondemos? –Señalándole con la cabeza unos densos arbustos. – Les veríamos las caras, a los del "follar".

Chris se detuvo. Puede que no fuera tan mala idea. Si en verdad era gay, ahora mas que nunca tenia que conocer los chicos que también lo eran en el barrio… No era tan descabellado…

-Vale, pero no digas nada, ¿vale Stewie? Estaremos aquí, en completo silencio, hasta que se hayan marchado.

–Vale, como tu digas –Metiéndose ya entre la maleza.

Ambos estaban recostados entre la densa maleza. A diferencia de lo que en principio creía Chris, apenas les sorprendieron mosquitos. Debian de haber pasado ya mas de cinco minutos…

–Tardan mucho Chris. ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

–Pues imagino que follar, enano.

–¿Y eso es bueno? Quiero decir ¿da mucho gusto?

–Si, Stewie, pero no te lo pienso contar aquí. Es otro nivel, no es como la paja.

–Pero nos lo prometiste. Acuérdate.

–Si, es verdad, perdona lo había olvi..

Fue cuando vieron abrirse la puerta de los servicios, el primero en salir fue una oscura figura que le recordaba vagamente a…

–¡Eh! ¡Mira! ¿ese no es el gordo de Brown? ¡si es Cleveland Brown Jr !

–Stewie no grites joder, nos va a descubrir. Y si; es el.

Ambos vieron cómo se estaba ajustando el cinturón de sus pantalones cortos, sonreía, parecía estar muy contento. Chris sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba. Brown, Brown Jr también era gay… Esto era algo muy bueno. Vivía a un par de casas de la suya… Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿también se lo habría montado con su hermano pequeño? Hummm, Igual podía compartir muchas cosas juntos. Una vez Brown avanzo una decena de metros (estando prácticamente al lado de los hermanos) la verde puerta de metal se abrió de nuevo, esta vez ambos hermanos se sorprendieron simultáneamente.

–¿Ese… ese no es?

–Si, es Ken. Stewie, Mi amigo Ken...


	4. ¿intentas ponerme cachondo?

**_**Esta historia contiene muchas escenas de incesto, sexo gay y alguna cama redonda… Luego no digas que no se te aviso (guiño, guiño).-**_**

 **Fin de semana de curiosidad Cuarta parte [ ¿intentas ponerme cachondo?]**

En apenas dos días, Chris había descubierto su verdadera orientación… Ante su asombro, su hermano pequeño, le había iniciado en el mayor de los placeres prohibidos. Tras una intensa tarde en el parque, sudorosos, ambos regresaban a casa.

El cielo ardía sobre sus cabezas. El sol acababa de difuminarse entre las montañas dando fin a una fresca tarde de primavera. Chris fue consciente de lo tarde que era al mirar fugazmente la pantalla de su móvil. En cuanto alzo la vista, mirando a su alrededor, descubrió que poco a poco muy discretamente, padres, hermanos y abuelos de otros niños estaban recogiendo a los pequeños que junto a Stewie, todavía jugueteaban en los columpios. De un salto Chris se levantó del banco, desperezándose, encaminándose hacia su hermano.

–¡Stewie! Hora de irnos.

–¿Ya? ¿No podemos quedarnos un poquito más…? –Recogiendo sus muñecos de la arena, guardándolos en la mochila.

–¡Venga ya enano!, –cogiéndole en brazos– mama nunca te deja estar tanto tiempo. ¿o habías visto alguna vez un cielo así en el parque?

–Nunca pensé que te fijaras en estas cosas… –Susurro Stewie.

De pie, con él pequeño en los brazos, ambos miraban el impresionante cielo anaranjado. Mientras lo hacían, Stewie acaricio una de las mejillas de su hermano.

–¿Qué haces? –Encaminándose hacia la entrada del parque.

–Me está gustando conocerte, Chris. –Dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

–Eh, no te pases de listo Stewie, o iras andando…

–¡No! No te enfades, solo bromeaba –Sonriéndole.

Iluminados por la tenue luz de las tempranas farolas, los hermanos llegaron a casa. Tras cerrarse la puerta, Stewie soltó su mochila en el suelo. Quitándose los zapatos corrió descalzo hacia las escaleras.

–¡Stewie! ¿Dónde vas?

–¡A prepararme el baño! ¡Me toca antes de la cena!

Chris tiro de la goma de sus bermudas, al instante el tenue olor a lefa le hizo sonreír. Sus húmedos calzones estaban pegados a su vientre. Había olvidado que un par de horas antes, "accidentalmente" se había corrido. El también necesitaba un baño…

–¡Stewie espera, sabes que no puedes meterte solo! –Quitándose los zapatos sin desatarlos, subiendo las escaleras en calcetines.

La ropa del pequeño estaba desparramada por la alfombra. Chris, fue recogiendo las piezas mientras le escuchaba parlotear. Sobre el cambiador, Stewie había dejado ya preparado su pijama y un pañal. La puerta del baño estaba entornada. Medio desnudo, su hermano estaba regulando la temperatura de los grifos.

–Esto se te da bien enano –entrando en el baño– ¿Te sabría mal si compartimos la bañera? Yo también necesito limpiarme…

–¡No! ¡Es genial! ¡Sera muy divertido! –Echando jabón al agua. – No recuerdo haberme bañado antes contigo. –Mirándole sonriente.

–No Stewie, yo tampoco lo recuerdo.–Acariciándole la cabeza.

Chris se encamino hacia su habitación. En segundos, recogió una de las toallas mas grandes que tenia y una muda limpia. Al girarse, descubrió a Stewie, completamente desnudo, apoyado en el marco, mirándole desde la puerta.

–¿Vas a meterte así?

–¡Claro que no! –Arrojando las cosas sobre el amasijo de sabanas que era su cama.

–¿Y a qué esperas? –Sonriéndole– El agua no estará calentita mucho tiempo.

Chris se quedo de pie frente a su hermano. Durante unos segundos esperaba a que se diera la vuelta. ¿Acaso sentía vergüenza?

–¿Quieres que… te… ayude? –Stewie, entrando en la habitación.

–¡No! No hace falta, mira –quitándose la camisa de una vez, tirando las bermudas y su ropa interior al suelo, dejando que su rosada serpiente, se le extendiera flácidamente por la pierna, golpeando una de sus rodillas. – ¡Ya está! ¡Vamos al agua!

Ambos entraron en el aseo. Juntos frente a la bañera, Stewie miraba sin disimulo la entre pierna de su hermano.

–No te aburres ¿eh? –manoseándose el adormilado capullo– ¿No querías meterte al agua enano? –Viendo como el pequeño pene de Stewie, se enderezaba tímidamente.

–Yo no puedo solo, esta demasiado alta para mí –Alzando sus manos.

–Vale, vale, ¡Arriba! –Sin poder evitar que el duro pene de Stewie le rozara los labios, dándole un rápido lametazo, ante el que Stewie soltó una sonora carcajada– ¡Listo! –dejándole con suavidad en el agua.

–¡Eh! ¿Qué a sido eso? –Stewie tocándose bajo el agua .

–No sé, ni lo he pensado –metiéndose en la bañera lentamente, subiendo el nivel del agua hasta cubrir el pecho de Stewie– ¿no te ha gustado?

–Si, si me ha gustado –frotándose con más intensidad.

–¿Te estás? –asintiendo Stewie– para, para –retirándole la mano de entre sus piernas. – Al final vas a conseguir que me haga gay –riéndose los dos al mismo tiempo.

–A mi esto me gusta mucho –Acariciando suavemente con los dedos de una de sus piernecitas, bajo el agua, el escroto de Chris.

–Esto es de locos –emergiendo parte de su turgente polla– no sé si tendríamos que seguir con estos juegos…

–Ah… ¿Sí? –Poniéndose de pie en la bañera, quedando su pollita al aire.

–Para, deja de tocarte. Ahora tendríamos que enjabonarnos –acercando la cara al vientre de su hermano, lamiendo lentamente uno de los testículos de Stewie.

–S..i, si, no está mal… Chris…

–Ya basta. En serio. Siéntate enano –Sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón, al preguntarse por el sabor que tendría ese pequeño trozo de carne…

–Chris… –Masturbándose lentamente– Chris…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Stewie? –Viendo como su hermanito, entre cerraba los ojitos.

–Chúpamela… –Acercándola a los labios de Chris. –… Chúpamela…

–¿Intentas ponerme cachondo? –Sosteniendo el pene de Stewie unos segundos en la boca, envolviéndolo con la lengua, al tiempo que Stewie contenía la respiración.

–Mira enano, esto es una paja –masturbándole suavemente– y esto otro… –Retirándole el prepucio, lamiendo el contorno del pequeño glande. – Una mamada –Metiéndosela en la boca, sorbiéndole, cubriéndola de saliva, escuchando la exhalación de su hermano.

Durante unos segundos sintió como el cuerpecito de Stewie se estremecía. De inmediato sostenía la cabeza de su hermano entre sus piernecitas, apretujándola hacia su polla.

–¡Así! ¡Así! ¡No pares, no pares! –Meciendo sus caderas, introduciendo rítmicamente su pollita en la boca de Chris.

Sin llegar a entender muy bien el porqué, Chris estaba disfrutando. Sentía como el pequeño pene de Stewie palpitaba en su boca, como le penetraba rudamente al tiempo que gemía y le pedía que no parara. Stewie embestía cada vez con mas intensidad, mientras Chris, le apretaba las nalgas, y alguno de sus dedos, jugueteaba con la estrecha rosa de su culo.

Cuando Stewie acelero el ritmo, Chris, empujo la yema de uno de sus dedos, introduciéndolo levemente en el estrecho agujero. De inmediato noto como la jugosa rosa del culo de Stewie, se contrajo palpitantemente, atrapándole en el ardiente interior. En ese mismo instante, Stewie gimió, exhalando fuertemente, deteniendo su balanceo tras una última envestida, derrumbándose sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

Chris envolvía con su lengua el pequeño trozo de carne. Aunque sabía que Stewie se había corrido, por desgracia, no pudo saborear su lefa. Todavía era muy pequeño. Aunque ahora ya no guardaba duda alguna; esto era lo "suyo". Siguió sorbiendo, relamiendo, deseando que esta fuera la primera corrida de su hermano pequeño.

–El pequeño, jadeaba mientras retiraba su flácida pollita empapada en saliva. Acercando después su cara a la de su hermano mayor, abriendo su boca, recibiendo la juguetona lengua de Chris.

Recostado sobre el desnudo pecho de Chris, Stewie besaba intensamente a su hermano. Ambos se devoraban la boca jugueteando obscenamente con sus lenguas. Hasta que Stewie, noto la ardiente polla de Chris, abriéndose paso entre sus nalgas…

–¿Qué haces? –Sintiendo como le acomodaba Chris, para que encajara entre sus glúteos.

–Tranquilo –besándole nuevamente– no te la meteré… Te lo prometo.

– ¿Meter? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Viendo como Chris movía las caderas, deslizando rítmicamente su sexo entre las pequeñas nalgas. –¿Te estás haciendo la paja? ¿Con mi culo?

–Si, si, Stewie, no quiero hacerte daño… –Acariciando la pollita de su hermanito, notando como crecía entre sus dedos– Tu solo déjame hacer, no tienes que preocuparte de nada más…

Stewie, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su hermano, cerrando los ojitos, disfrutando de las húmedas caricias que su hermano le dedicaba a su pollita. Ambos gemían levemente. Las envestidas de Chris agitaban el agua, cada vez que deslizaba su polla, el cuerpecito de Stewie sobresalía levemente, chapoteando, dando origen a una erótica sintonía…

–¿Te gusta? –Chris, meciendo suavemente la cadera.

–Si, si me gusta. Pero creo que no me has metido nada.

–Hummm… Mejor así… –Acelerando las envestidas– Me corro…. Me corro…

–¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! –Tratando de girarse– ¡No lo sueltes! –Chris le abrazaba fuertemente al tiempo que estallaba. Salpicándole la espalda y parte de la nuca con ardiente esperma– quería verlo…

–Lo siento Stewie,–tensándose al soltar otro chorro– otra vez será… –Limpiándole la espalda, sentándolo en frente suya– menos mal que estamos en la bañera… –Mirando ambos, los restos de lefa sobre el agua.

–Ufff menuda corrida… No sabía que podía soltar tanto…

–Joo te lo habría podido chupar…–Jugueteando con parte del esperma que se difuminaba en la espuma.

–Eres un pequeño viciosillo Stewie –enjabonándole con la esponja– cuando seas más grande serás un peligro… –Riéndose ambos–¿sabes? Creo que siempre he sido gay.

–¿Gay? ¿Ahora te gustan los chicos? –Enjabonando Stewie la espalda de su hermano.

–Al menos tú me vuelves loco… –besándose ambos durante unos segundos– La pena es que esto no puede durar mucho…

–¿Por qué? A ti te gusta, a mi gusta ¿Dónde esta el problema? –Cerrando los ojos, al recibir agua en la cabeza.

–Tenemos un día y medio más, Stewie, pero no más. Mama y papa regresaran y todo tiene que volver a ser como siempre.

Los labios de Stewie temblaron levemente. Empezó a llorar mientras Chris le enjabonaba la espalda. Lloraba y sorbia escondiendo su cara, al tiempo que Chris le miraba con tristeza.

–Stewie, no llores, aún podemos hacer muchas cosas –dándole un fugaz beso– y siempre serás mi amigo. –Echándole agua nuevamente.

–¿Siempre…? ¿Siempre? –limpiándose los mocos con el reverso de la mano.

–Si, Stewie –aupándole, envolviéndole en una toalla– quien sabe, igual en unos años hasta follamos… –Sentando a Stewie en la tapa del retrete, mirándole este con curiosidad, mientras el salía del agua.

–"Fo-lla-mos" ¿terminar follando? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Eh! ¡Al final no me lo has contado!

–No se te escapa una ¿verdad? Ufff –secándose con otra toalla– ¿te hace una pizza?

–¡Siiiiiiiiiii! –dando un salto sobre su asiento– ¡Pero no me olvido lo de follar! –enfurruñando el ceño– ¡Eh! Te estoy viendo ¡no te rías de mí! –Mientras Chris sonreía, poniéndose sus calzones.

–Tranquilo Stewie, es un poco tarde pero aun tenemos unas horas… –ayudando a secarse a su hermano– ¡La noche es joven!


	5. Eso es follar Stewie, ¡follar de verdad!

_**Esta historia contiene muchas escenas de incesto, sexo gay y alguna cama redonda… Luego no digas que no se te aviso (guiño, guiño).-**_

 **Fin de semana de curiosidad Quinta parte [Eso es follar Stewie, ¡follar de verdad!]**

Chris (en calzoncillos) y su hermano Stewie (en pañales) llevaban unos minutos desparramados en el sofá. En la pequeña mesa frente al Tv, reposaba una voluminosa caja con restos de pizza. Saciados, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo, veían la reposición de un Late Night.

–¿Esto es lo que veis los mayores? –Stewie con sus pies sobre el reposa cabezas.

–No lo sé enano, a estas horas yo suelo estar en mi habitación frente al ordenador. –En ese instante sus ojos se agrandaron, recordó que tenía la contraseña del parental– ¡Ostras! ¡el ordenador! –Levantándose de un salto.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas? –Viendo como su hermano corría por las escaleras.

–¡Ahora bajo Stewie! ¡Había olvidado algo importante!

Stewie se enderezo, sentándose en el sofá. Preguntándose por ese "algo" tan importante que Chris había olvidado. Rupert (en una esquina entre almohadones) tampoco parecía saber de qué iba el tema.

–¡Pues de poco me sirves! Tu eres el que lo curiosea todo, tendrías que saber qué es eso que… –viendo bajar a Chris con el portátil en las manos– ah, el portátil ¿tienes deberes? ¿Algún trabajo por hacer? Puedo ayudarte… –Mientras Chris retiraba la caja de pizza de la mesa, conectando el ordenador.

–A estas horas tu tendrías que estar durmiendo (mirando ambos el reloj de pared que marcaba las 22:30) y yo ¡Machacándomela! –ante la perplejidad de Stewie.–"pajeandome" Stewie, significa lo mismo –asintiendo él pequeño.

–Hummm ¿vamos a pajearnos? –Acariciándose el pañal– ¿ahora?

–Si es lo que te apetece yo no te lo impediré, pero mi idea era aprovechar para ver otras cosas… Y de paso enseñarte lo de "follar".

–Si, si, enséñame eso de follar –acercándose a su hermano cuando esté iniciaba el navegador.

–Vamos a ver…. Mira, esto es lo que veía hasta hace unas horas… –Desplegando una serie de páginas de rollizas jovencitas en poses eróticas. – Aunque ahora no me apetecen mucho.

–¡Buaj que asco! –Stewie, arrodillado a su lado, acariciando uno de los glúteos de Chris.

–Esto es lo más fuerte que tengo –Mostrándole unas páginas de lolicon al tiempo que manoseaba su polla por encima del calzón– ¡Es otra cosa! ¿Te gusta Stewie? –retirando la mano de su hermano– No sabes lo que cuesta encontrar estas páginas. Si no fuera por Quagmire…

–Chris… –dejando de mirar la pantalla, mirando esté a su hermano pequeño– ¿No tienes estas mismas cosas, pero de chicos?

–¿De chicos? "En-tre-chicos" ¿no?

–Si, que se hagan cosas… Como nosotros…

– Enano, hasta yo sé que no es buena idea buscar lo que hacemos nosotros… Pero… ¿Sexo Gay? Es lo mismo… ¿Es eso lo que quieres ver?

–Si… ¿a ti también te gusta no?

–Es que nunca lo he buscado antes… ¿Seguro que quieres ver eso? ¿No prefieres que te enseñe todo lo del hentay? Seguro que hay algo que te la ponga dura.

–¿Son cosas con chicas?

–Si, aunque hay mucha variedad … –Viendo como Stewie, negaba con la cabeza– vale, vale, me ha quedado claro que quieres ver pollas…

–¡Siii pollas! ¡Pollas! –Abrazando a su hermano.

–¡Eh no corras tanto enano! –Sintiendo como Stewie metía sus manitas entre la goma de su calzón– nada de chupármela, no, ¡suelta! ¡Suelta joder! Te voy a enseñar lo de follar, pero nada de mamadas ¿vale?

–¿Ni un poquito? ¿una chupadíta rápida? –Retrocediendo unos pasos.

–joder, no me hagas esto Stewie… Ni una "chupadíta rápida". Mira, he traído estos calcetines para hacer las cosas bien –aunque ahora caía en el detalle que Stewie no lo necesitaba– Toma, coge uno –lanzándoselo a las manos– Siéntate, yo buscare algo gay…

Stewie se acomodó en el sofá, frente a su hermano. Sosteniendo el calcetín viejo que le acababa de dar.

–¿Para qué es esto? –Sacudiéndolo en el aire.

–Para cuando te corres. Te lo pones en la polla… –Tecleando en él buscador– y le das con ganas, –clicando sobre varios enlaces– entonces ya no salpicas. Es lo primero que se aprende… –Abriendo múltiples pestañas en su navegador, moviéndose entre porno gay. –Stewie, todos estos son viejos, ¡Mira a ese tío! ¡Va a estallar de lo inflado que esta! Esto no me pone nada...

–Si, ya veo. –torciendo la boca– Oye ¿y si pones algo que te guste y nos enseñas con eso?

–¿Estás seguro que no quieres ver pollas?

–Al menos la tuya es muy bonita… –Sonriéndole mientras se chupaba un dedo.

–Stewie, no empecemos otra vez, que se me empalma –saliéndosele ya parte de su rojizo glande por un lateral de los calzones– ¡ya se! –Chasqueando los dedos–, te pondré el video de la animadora. Fue un video que me pasaron hace tiempo. Es royo amateur, lo rodaron aquí mismo, en el instituto.

En segundos, Chris cerro el navegador entrando en una carpeta medio oculta entre cientos de documentos de texto. Clico sobre un video "de ciencias sociales". Dejándolo en ejecución regreso al sofá, sentándose junto a su hermano.

–No la conozco, pero dicen que estuvo viviendo hace unos años en esta misma calle. En la casa donde esta Quagmire. –Deslizándose el calzón hasta los pies, quedando completamente desnudo.

Stewie, a su lado, sosteniendo a Rupert sobre sus rodillas, se limitaba a mirar la pantalla con interés.

–Ahora solo están jugando –mientras un corpulento chaval de uniforme deportivo besaba a una jovencita sobre un banco de vestuario, masajeando sus pequeños pechos. Notando como Stewie le miraba fugazmente– Eso es su coño ¿ves? Se lo está preparando con los dedos –masajeándose la polla al tiempo que decía estas palabras– ¡mira, mira cómo se los mete…! Se la va a follar… –Inclinándose Stewie hacia el ordenador– ¡Y ahí va!

Ambos hermanos siguieron en silencio la teatral escena. La chica gemía gritando enloquecida, mientras el chaval la cabalgaba resoplando. En poco tiempo (y ante la sorpresa de Stewie) le alzo alternativamente las piernas, penetrándola de costado, boca abajo y a cuatro patas. Hasta jugueteo con su culo, besándolo intensamente, lamiéndolo (ante la exclamación de Stewie) y penetrándolo con rudeza mientras en una suerte de éxtasis, la joven gritaba pidiendo más y más… Tras un par de agónicos minutos, el esperma del tipo, se escurría ya por la vagina de la "agotadísima" muchacha.

–No te tenía que haber dejado verlo Rupert, es repugnante. –Abrazando a su osito.

–¿No te ha… Os ha gustado?

–No, da mucho asco. ¿Quién va a querer meter su cosita ahí dentro? –Señalándole la dilatada vagina que, en primerísimo primer plano, ocupaba toda la pantalla.

–A mí me gusta. Eso es follar Stewie, ¡follar de verdad!

–Pues para gustarte tanto, no se te ha puesto dura.

Chris noto como se le encendían las mejillas. Hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta. Era la primera vez que veía esté video sin correrse una paja. Su hermano, se acercó envolviéndole con los brazos.

–Chris, a ti también te gustan los chicos –dándole un casto beso, acariciándole la mejilla– somos iguales… –dando un lametazo a uno de los gruesos pechos de su hermano, acariciando este su cabeza.

–Oh, Stewie… –Estremeciéndose al sentir la húmeda lengüecita sobre uno de sus pezones– Esto no se me habría ocurrido…

–Chris… –sorbiendo uno de sus pechos– Chris… –Acurrucándose sobre la húmeda polla de su hermano, meciéndose suavemente, empapando su pañal de esmegma– Chris…

–No Stewie. Se lo que me vas a pedir... –Mientras su hermano le mordisqueaba una de las orejas.

–¿Por qué? –besándolo– A mí me gustaría, he nacido para esto, ahora lo se … Por favor…

–No enano, no saldría bien. Es una cuestión de tamaños… –Notando la dureza del pene de Stewie en el pañal. –Te haría mucho daño, sangrarías mucho, no quiero hacerte eso.

–Lo haremos con mucho cuidado… Si me doliera te lo diría… –Besándole nuevamente.

–No insistas enano, te quiero mucho, no puedo hacértelo –esforzándose en olvidar la calidez del estrecho interior de la rosa de Stewie.

–Házmelo Chris… –Aumentando la presión sobre la polla de su hermano–Házmelo… Por favor…

–Si sigues así me correré...

–¡No!, No te corras –Viendo como Chris, se movía bruscamente, retirándolo de su polla. – ¿Qué haces?

–Basta Stewie. ¡Si estas cachondo hazte una paja! Ya sabes cómo se hace. Pero no vas a conseguir que te la meta. ¿No ves como la tengo? –Sosteniéndola en toda su extensión – ¡Es enorme! Esto te reventaría. No, no llores –Corriendo Stewie hacia las escaleras, arrastrando a Rupert.

Chris, miro en silencio como el pequeño subía torpemente los escalones mientras detenía el video.

–¡Maldito enano! Tenía razón –Mirando el inmenso coño "congelado" sobre la pantalla– Si que da algo de grima, si… –Cerrando el video, apagando el ordenador.

Chris se subió los calzones, apagando la luz del salón. Encaminándose hacia las escaleras. Como imaginaba, Stewie estaba en el interior de la cuna, acurrucado junto a Rupert. Aun con lágrimas en la cara.

–Stewie –haciéndose este el dormido– no te enfades, en su día me agradecerás todo esto, ya lo veras. Te quiero mucho enano –Secándole la cara con un pañuelo de papel– no lo olvides –dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejándole una pequeña luz encendida, entornándole la puerta.

Apagando la luz del pasillo, se dio cuenta de que casi todas las puertas del piso estaban cerradas, menos la suya, y la de la habitación de Stewie. Hacia horas que no había subido aquí, fue entonces cuando percibió una extraña fosforecía verdosa en el techo de su habitación.

–¿Qué diablos? –Entrando en su cuarto, viendo la pantalla de su móvil parpadeante sobre su mesilla– ¡El móvil! Lo había dejado aquí al cambiarme…

Al desbloquearlo, vio una docena de llamadas perdidas de Kent.

–¡Mierda! ¡joder, no! –Sentándose sobre la cama– Lo siento Kent –comenzó a escribir– tenía el móvil silenciado en la habitación, perdóname. Te lo compensare –poniendo un par caritas con guiño– Si no estás enfadado conmigo, me gustaría verte de nuevo… En mi casa… Si quieres… Por favor, Kent, no te enfades. Espero verte pronto. –Chris se quedó unos segundos bloqueado, no sabía cómo despedirse de su nuevo "amigo"– Buenas noches. –dándole al botón de enviar.

Hummm –dejando su gorra sobre la mesilla– ¿buenas noches?, no se ¿Qué se dice en estos casos? –vibrando su móvil sobre las sabanas– ¡Esta despierto! Que cabrito ¿Qué estará haciendo?

–Me habías asustado. Gracias por el mensaje. No puedo enfadarme contigo, ahora ya no… Si no estás muy liado y tus padres te dejan, puedo pasar mañana a verte ¿al mediodía?

–Jooder, creo que he ligado… –Empezando a escribir– Si, incluso puedes pasar antes. Estamos solos en casa –emoticonos de carita sonriente– tengo muchas ganas de verte, ven cuando quieras. –emoticonos de plátano bailando, enviando el mensaje.

–No, no ¡Plátano no! –viendo como Kent ya estaba escribiendo la respuesta– Seré idiota… –vibrando el móvil en sus manos.

El mensaje comenzaba con dos caritas con corazones en los ojos.

–¡Si! Iré a veros en cuanto terminé de hacer la colada (se lo prometí a mi madre) buenas noches Chris –dos emoticonos de plátano bailando y uno sonriente.

Chris se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el amasijo de sabanas que era su cama. Sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del móvil.

–Esto es increíble… Y estaremos solos… –Acordándose de Stewie– Bueno, casi solos… Tendría que dormirme ya –recordando si había echado el cierre a las puertas. –Si será lo mejor –apagando la luz de su mesilla. Cerrando los ojos.

No podía dormirse. Debía de Llevar horas dando vueltas en la cama, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en la azulada penumbra de la habitación.

Las ventanas de su cuarto estaban abiertas. No conseguía recordar cuando había decidido abrirlas, pero, aun así, agradecía la ligera brisa que le acariciaba el cuerpo meciendo suavemente las cortinas. Fuera, la menguante luna, parecía observarle desde la inmensidad del estrellado cielo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las últimas palabras de su hermano pequeño. Era algo monstruoso. No quería reconocerlo, pero en lo más profundo de sí mismo, deseaba disfrutar de ese culito. Cada vez que trataba de convencerse de lo contrario, resonaban en su interior las sensuales palabras de su hermano. Era como si Stewie estuviera dentro de su cabeza, susurrándole, insistentemente, rogándole por que lo hiciera…

Se estaba empalmando de nuevo. Y por primera vez, notaba como le latía la entre pierna. No recordaba haberla sentido tan dura, nunca.

El corazón se le estaba acelerando … La saliva se la había endurecido, entre abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire fresco, sin siquiera pensar en ello ya estaba sentado sobre las sabanas. Atusándose el pelo, miro el reloj de su mesilla, eran las 03:00.

En plena oscuridad se puso en pie. No tenía sueño, le ardía el cuerpo. Sentía como densas gotas de sudor le empapaban la cara mientras otras, descendían por su espalda.

Con delicadeza, giro el gozne de su puerta. La ensordecedora quietud de la casa, le dio una sobria bienvenida.

Se sorprendió andando entre las sombras, dirigiéndose hacia la única puerta entornada del piso. Dentro, una lamparita de tenue luz, le deslumbro durante unos segundos.

Stewie dormía plácidamente tumbado boca arriba. Con ambos brazos separados, con sus pequeñas manos entre abiertas.

Tras acomodarse a la suave luz, dio un par de pasos más, encaminándose hacia él pequeño. Fue entonces cuando tropezó con algo. Era Ruppert, sentado sobre sus patitas de felpa en la alfombra de la habitación, frente a la cuna.

–¿Qué? Hola Ruppert –susurro– tranquilo amigo, si lo que quieres es "ver" hoy te dejare verlo todo… –Levantándolo, acercándose al cambiador, tirando al suelo el talco y unos pañales, recogiendo (tras reconocerlo) un bote de aceite transparente.

Aun con el aparatoso ruido de los pañales y el bote de talco golpeando el suelo (desparramándose por la alfombra) Stewie seguía dormido. Comenzó a desperezarse, cuando su hermano, retiro los clips que mantenían parte de los barrotes sujetos. Un golpe seco le hizo sobresaltarse. Chris estaba apoyando la estructura en un lateral de la cuna.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Restregándose los ojos, viendo como su hermano acomodaba a Rupert en una de las esquinas frente a él.

Chris, sudoroso, se inclinó sobre su hermanito. Dejando que su duro sexo se extendiera sobre las sabanas de estrellitas. Stewie confundido, no sabía si estaba soñando o esto era "real".

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Viendo como su hermano, alzaba parte de su polla humedeciéndola con generosos chorros de aceite, empapando las sabanas. –¿Eso es para mí? –asintiendo Chris, sudoroso – Whoo ¡Es enorme! ¡Nunca te la había visto así! –sintiendo las manos de su hermano sobre sus piernecitas, arrastrándolo hacia el –Espera, espera –empujándole Chris contra el colchón, arrancándole bruscamente los cierres del pañal–Me estas asustando…–Sintiendo los aceitosos dedos de Chris separándole las nalgas.

–Tranquilo Stewie, es que tengo muchas ganas de esto –hurgando con dos de sus dedos en su interior, gimoteando su hermano al sentirlos–dame unos minutos y estará…

–¿Te gusta? –Viendo como el pequeño, se arrastraba rítmicamente hacia él, ayudando a que sus dedos se adentraran más en las profundidades de su agujero. –¡Sabía que te gustaría!

–Si, siiii, pero más suave… Métemelo más suave…. –Gimoteando.

–¿Suave? Tú lo que quieres es polla ¿no? –Sacando bruscamente los dedos, dando un pequeño salto stewie.

–¡Eso duele! –Poniéndose boca abajo, siguiendo las silenciosas ordenes de su hermano– Si, si quiero tu polla, pero házmelo bien… Por favor… –Revolcándose violentamente, poniéndose boca arriba, viendo gotear el grueso glande de su hermano sobre su pecho.

–¿La quieres así? ¿Cómo a las chicas? –Obligando a Stewie a alzar los brazos, sujetándole ambos con fuerza, con una sola mano.

–¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! –Sintiendo ya la aguda cabeza de polla, presionando contra su carnosa estrechez– ¡No! ¡Para! –Humedeciéndosele los ojos.

–Esto va a dolerte… –Cerrando los ojos, envistiendo con fuerza, sintiendo un aguijonazo de placer al sentir como su glande traspasaba la carnosa rosa de Stewie, deteniéndose unos segundos – Así…enano –sin llegar a empujarla en toda su extensión– Así… –retrocediendo– esto…. –presionando suavemente– es…–retrocediendo nuevamente– follaaaaaar –envistiendo con fuerza, sintiendo como se le humedecía cálidamente el bajo vientre, comenzando un suave balanceo, disfrutando de la cálida estrechez de su hermano… Adentrándose cada vez más en el cálido interior, venciendo carnosas durezas, aumentando la presión, balanceándose suavemente… Hasta que, despertando de la placentera ensoñación, lo escucho.

Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta…

Su hermano gritaba. Gritaba y lloraba descarnadamente llamando a su madre. Abrió los ojos. Nunca le había visto tan aterrorizado, empapado en lágrimas, retorciéndose de dolor, luchando desesperadamente por liberarse de la presa de sus manos.

–Stewie…. Yo… yo…. –Soltándole, deslizando su anaconda hacia el exterior, viendo las piernas del pequeño empapadas en brillante carmín, cálido carmín como el que salpicaba las sabanas y cubría su grueso sexo.

Retrocedió unos pasos, viendo como la sangre seguía brotando de entre las nalgas del dolorido Stewie, la vista se le nublo, cayó al suelo de rodillas tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Notando ardientes lágrimas en los ojos. Stewie seguía llorando, aullando de dolor, llamando a su madre…

Despertó; de un sobresalto. Empapado en sudor, con espesas lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, sollozando, respirando con dificultad. Salto de la cama sorbiendo sus mocos. Adentrándose torpemente en la oscuridad de la habitación, buscando la puerta.

Encendiendo la luz del pasillo, empezó a correr, tropezando en la alfombra, avanzando desesperadamente por el piso hasta que vio la tenue luz frente a él. Con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, empujo la entornada puerta de Stewie. Balbuceando entre lágrimas, que solo hubiera sido un sueño…

El techo de la habitación seguía iluminado por las tenues estrellitas de luz del móvil de cuna. Stewie, dormía plácidamente ajeno a los lloros de felicidad de su hermano. El mismo que ahora, en silencio, tratando de tranquilizarse, veía desde un lateral de la cuna como seguía abrazado a su apreciado Rupert, cándido y relajado, indiferente a la pesadilla que había hecho saltar de la cama a su hermano mayor…

Chris, ya calmado, salió de la habitación. Dejando esta vez la puerta bien abierta, bajando al salón tras apagar la luz del pasillo. Sentándose en el sofá, maldiciendo su pérfida imaginación… Mientras se preguntaba sordamente, si llegaría a recuperar el sueño…


	6. ¿Te gusta algo de lo que ves? No seas

**_**Esta historia contiene muchas escenas de incesto, sexo gay y alguna cama redonda… Luego no digas que no se te aviso (guiño, guiño).-**_**

 **Fin de semana de curiosidad Sexta parte [¿Te gusta algo de lo que ves? No seas tímido…]**

Chris removía el templado café que tenía frente a sí. Stewie, bostezando, revolvía su pequeño bol de cereales con las manos. Meg, desde el otro extremo de la mesa, le sonreía, al tiempo que pelaba una banana. Apartando la mirada de ella, siguió agitando la cucharilla en su oscuro café, tratando de retener los húmedos recuerdos del fin de semana pasado… Como de costumbre, sentía una dolorosa erección. Nada especial, salvo que, para su sorpresa, sus bermudas se estaban deslizando lentamente, cayendo sobre sus tobillos. Chris se sobresaltó, mirando de levantar la gruesa falda del mantel con discreción. En ese mismo instante, reconoció el aterciopelado tacto de las patas de Brian, acariciándole las piernas…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué haces Brian? –Susurrándole, sintiendo como una larga lengua le humedecía las ingles– ¡Van a verte! –Mientras Stewie masticaba sus cereales y Meg troceaba la banana sobre un plato– Para, por favor…

–Estoy aliviándote un poco… Mira como la tienes… –Lamiendo sus testículos repetidas veces, haciendo que Chris golpeara la mesa con las rodillas, ante la indiferencia de sus hermanos– ¿esto te ha gustado? Esté olor me vuelve loco… –Dando rápidos lametazos a su glande, inclinando Chris la cabeza, apoyándola en la mesa, gimiendo sordamente.

–Pa…ra… Brian… Ya bas…ta…. Pa… Ra…

Chris no pudo aguantarlo; sus testículos se contrajeron, su esperma broto a presión, estallando, salpicando el ardiente hocico de Brian, mientras esté, entusiasmado, seguía lamiendo, meciendo su cola bajo la mesa…

Se revolvió de placer, se desperezo entreabriendo los ojos, inhalando con fuerza. La luz del día le deslumbro. En seguida se dio cuenta que estaba en el sofá. Fue entonces cuando escucho el obsceno chupeteo que rompía el silencio… Restregándose los ojos, reconoció la cabecita de Stewie entre sus piernas. Aferrado con sus manitas al duro tronco de su sexo, chupeteando intensamente, sorbiendo cuando emergía de el…

–¡Stewie, no! –Revolviéndose, liberándose de la boca del pequeño– ¿Qué has hecho? –poniéndose en pie, subiéndose los calzones– ¿estás loco enano?

–Te espere en la habitación. Pero no aparecías… –Lamiéndose los labios, subiéndose torpemente al sofá.

–¿Y por eso te dio por chupármela? ¿Estando yo dormido? –Acariciándose la flácida entrepierna.

–Tenía hambre…. –Sentando a Rupert sobre sus rodillas.

–Joder Stewie, ¡Esto no se hace! Tenemos que poner límites ¿me oyes enano?

–Vale… No te enfades Chris…Es que tenemos hambre… –Mirando ambos el reloj de la pared.

–La próxima vez me despertáis ¿vale? ¡Nada de mamadas! ¿ok? –Agachado junto a Stewie, sin poder evitar que el pequeño le besara, dejando que su pequeña lengua jugueteara en su boca unos segundos, paladeando un nuevo sabor– Hummm…

–¿Qué? ¿qué pasa? –Mientras su hermano mayor se alzaba, relamiéndose los labios.

–¡Me has pasado el hambre! –Riéndose ambos– Vale, enanos, vamos a desayunar…

El pequeño, sonriente, bajo torpemente del sofá. A horcajadas correteo descalzo entre las piernas de su hermano, entrando en la cocina, acercándose a su trono.

–Stewie ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? –Alzándolo, acomodándolo en sus brazos– ¡Mira como tienes el pañal! Esto no es bueno… ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

–Yo no noto nada… Aunque ahora que lo dices, sí que me pesa un poco el culo –riéndose.

–Vamos a cambiarte ¡ya mismo! ¡Mama me mataría si te ve escocido!

Con Stewie en brazos, salieron de la cocina. Apenas habían dado un par de pasos alcanzando la barandilla de las escaleras, cuando escucharon el timbre de la casa. Ambos miraron hacia la penumbra del pequeño vestíbulo. Tras las cortinas de la cristalera del marco de la puerta, se dibujaba borrosamente una sombra familiar.

–¿Kent? –Dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era– Lo había olvidado…

–¿Kent? ¿el Kent de Meg? ¿el que te beso en el parque? –Mientras su hermano, retiraba los cierres de la puerta.

Ambos se cegaron por la luz. A medida que recuperaron la visión lo que hasta hacía unos instantes eran unas coloridas manchas en el aire, dieron forma a Kent. Embutido en uno de sus ceñidos uniformes de futbol, resplandeciente. Stewie se quedó alelado al percibir los brillos que reflejaban las puntas de su dorado pelo engominado. Kent sonrió unos instantes, para después, sonrojándose, apartar la mirada de ellos.

–Huy… Perdonadme, no quería despertaros –tratando de alejar sus ojos de los desgastados calzones que llevaba Chris.

El pequeño tiro de uno de los mechones del enmarañado pelo de su hermano. Haciendo que esté se inclinara hacía el.

–¡Suelta eso! ¡Me haces daño!

–No estamos vestidos. –Le susurro al oído. Tragando saliva al instante, su hermano mayor.

–Perdona por esto… –Sonriendo nerviosamente– vimos la tele hasta tarde, nos dormimos en el sofá…

–No, no pasa nada. ¡Culpa mía! Tenía que haberte llamado antes…–Jugueteando con las piernas.

–¿No vas a invitarle a entrar? –Volvió a susurrar el pequeño, Sonriendo a Kent, saludándole con una de sus manitas.

–¿Quieres pasar? Voy a cambiar a Stewie, luego podemos desayunar juntos…

–Si, si, si te parece bien… También podría volver más tarde si quieres… –Viendo, como Stewie negaba con la cabeza. – ¿Tu hermanito está diciéndome que no me marche?

–Si; creo que le caes bien al mamoncete –tirándole Stewie una vez más del pelo– ¡ay! ¡Para! ¡Suéltame!

–Tú también me caes bien hombrecito –Acariciándole una mejilla, apartándose Chris para que pudiera entrar.

Stewie, se recostó sobre el generoso pecho de su hermano, apoyando su pequeña barbilla en uno de los hombros, mirando con curiosidad al joven visitante. Kent, emocionado, disfrutaba del erótico balanceo de los glúteos de Chris en las escaleras. Celebrando en silencio, el haberle descubierto así…

–Sera un momentito –entrando en la habitación del pequeño, tumbándolo sobre el cambiador– Kent, acércame eso…

En apenas unos segundos, Chris abrió el pañal de Stewie, viendo que esta vez, no solo se había meado…

–¡Ja! ¡Cagas como los conejitos, enano! –Plegando el pañal– ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? –Limpiándole suavemente con las húmedas toallitas que le sostenía Kent.

Stewie, se carcajeaba, moviendo sus piernecitas en el aire, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kent.

–¡Eh! ¡Tú!, ¿Qué miras? –Sonriéndole con malicia, soltando sus piernecitas, manoseándose el flácido penecito– ¿Te gusta algo de lo que ves? No seas tímido… Puedes decírmelo –empezando a enderezársele.

–¡Stewie! –Terminando de extenderle una resbaladiza crema, abriendo el pañal limpio.

–¿Qué dice? ¿Tú le entiendes? –Acercándose más a ellos, viendo como el pequeño entrecerraba los ojitos mientras se acariciaba… – ¿Se esta...? –Asintiendo silenciosamente Chris, mientras lo alzaba para acomodarle el pañal. – ¡Que espabilado! ¡Mira como disfruta!

–Mas de lo que imaginas… Hace poco que ha descubierto su polla, y no para…–Sosteniendo el duro penecito con dos de sus aceitados dedos, deslizando suavemente la rosada piel, gimoteando Stewie al descubrírsele el glande. Masturbándolo lentamente, ante la sorpresa de Kent.

–¿Qué le estás haciendo Chris? –Viendo como Stewie alzaba su pelvis, mientras parloteaba eróticamente.

–No te asustes, no es nada malo; a los dos nos gusta…–Dándole unos lametazos al pequeño glande, mientras aceleraba el ritmo de la masturbación.

–Esto no está bien Chris…–Acercándose a él, deslizando una de sus manos por los desgastados calzones, acariciando la abultada entrepierna, sintiéndola crecer. –Se te está poniendo dura… Y él es muy pequeño…

–Es lo que tenía que contarte –inclinándose sobre Stewie, metiéndose su palpitante penecito en la boca, saboreándolo durante unos instantes, ante la exclamación de Kent– él es quien me ha cambiado…

–Esto es muy fuerte…–Viendo como Stewie penetraba la boca de Chris, balanceando su cadera mientras gemía.

Kent retrocedió unos pasos, sudoroso. Su polla presionaba dolorosamente contra las costuras del ceñido pantalón. –Esto no está bien…– La notaba palpitar. Se apoyó en la pared desabrochándose el cinturón, sintiendo como la presión de su hinchado sexo deslizaba los pantalones hasta sus rodillas. –Esto no está nada bien…– Viendo como las piernecitas de Stewie abrazan el cuello de Chris. –Nada, nada bien…– Deslizando su empapada polla entre los calzones. Empezando a pajearse al ritmo de las envestidas del pequeño.

–Me gusta…. Me gusta…. No pares…. No pares…. –Acelerando las envestidas el pequeño, liberando sus piernecitas tras un prolongado jadeo que enloqueció a su invitado, dejando caer su pelvis ruidosamente contra el cambiador, besándole suavemente Chris, descubriendo a Kent frente a ellos, masturbándose intensamente.

–¡Espera! ¡Espera, no te corras! –Acercándose a Kent, poniéndose de rodillas frente a el– Déjame probar…

–¿Qué…? –Kent, suspirando al sentir la cálida saliva empapándole la polla, golpeando su cabeza la pared. – Joooder …–Teniendo un escalofrió al sentir la lengua de Chris jugueteando en su glande– ¿Esto… ¿Es…lo que quieres? –Gimoteando Chris con los ojos cerrados, guiando sus manos hacia su nuca.

Stewie sentándose sobre el cambiador, observaba entusiasmado, parloteándoles.

–Hombrecito… No te entiendo… –Suspirando de placer, aumentando el ritmo de las envestidas, golpeando con sus huevos el mentón de Chris, escuchando las risas del pequeño. –¡Me… Corro…! ¡Me…. Corro…! –Tratando de sacarla, sintiendo como Chris le sujetaba con más fuerza las nalgas; estallando en su boca.

Chris se esforzaba por no toser. Las densas descargas se le escurrían por la garganta, el ardiente esperma de Kent se le salía por la comisura de los labios, trataba de no tragarlo de una vez. Jugueteaba con la espesa gelatina en su paladar, en los mofletes, relamiendo cuanto seguía emergiendo de la ardiente fuente de placer. Mientras sentía estremecerse el sudoroso cuerpo de Kent, envistiéndole sordamente.

Stewie parloteaba entusiasmado. Gritaba y aplaudía torpemente, sentado sobre sus piernecitas en el cambiador.

–Kent, con esfuerzo (ante la insistencia de Chris, por seguir sorbiendo) saco su polla, flácida, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie, lamiéndole los densos chorretones que descendían por su barbilla.

–¿Por qué has hecho esto? –Relamiendo los restos de esperma de los labios de Chris– Es una locura…

–¿El que? –Sonriendo a Stewie, alzándole un dedo gordo en señal de victoria, ante sus risas.

–¡Todo! –Subiéndose los pantalones, mientras Chris, regresaba al cambiador.

–No sé porque lo he hecho… Sera el calor… La primavera… O que realmente me encantan las pollas… –Tumbando a Stewie nuevamente sobre la toalla, retirándole las manitas de su pequeño mástil descubierto, enfurruñándose Stewie mientras le cerraba el pañal– ¡Ya está enano! Estamos en paces. Y de regalo te he dejado ver como se la chupaba. Esto es mejor que los videos ¿no? –Aupándolo, dejándolo en el suelo con suavidad.

–¿En paces? –Abrochándose el cinturón, mientras Chris, se limpiaba las manos en otra toalla.

–Uff es una historia larga de contar… Pero para ir "abriendo boca" hazte la idea que este pequeñajo me ha despertado hoy con una manada…Hasta el final…. ¡No! ¡Yo no le he dicho que me lo hiciera! En serio, él solito se ha lanzado a chupármela –Mirando ambos a Stewie, sonriéndoles, correteando hacia los pies de su hermano.

–Ahora tu eres el mamoncete ¿no? –Sonriendo ambos, ante la perplejidad de Kent.

–¿Qué dice? No logro entenderle… –Mientras Chris, acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano, arrojando la toalla al cesto de la ropa.

–Ah, nada, dice que ahora yo soy el "mamon". – Riéndose los tres.

Stewie, corrió hacia las piernas de Kent. Alzando los brazos, abriendo y cerrando sus manitas en el aire, carcajeándose al ver cómo respondía a su llamada.

–Bajamos, ¿no? –Chris desde el pasillo. Viendo a Stewie en el regazo de Kent– ¡Ya te ha liado! Ten cuidado, a ver si terminas cayéndole "demasiado" bien…

–¿Esté pequeñín? Si es adorable, mira, mira cómo se ríe –jugueteando Stewie con sus orejas, mordisqueándolas– ¿pero qué haces? Eso no se muerde… –Parloteándole el pequeño, dándole un lento lametazo en el cuello –Hummm, cerrando los ojos unos segundos, eso me ha gustado, pero no se lo digas a tu hermano val…. –Sobresaltándose al abalanzársele Stewie sobre su boca, besándole, sintiendo su lengüecita tratando de penetrarle los labios. –Para, para… –Empezando a notar dolorosamente, las costuras del pantalón…

–¿Pasa algo Kent? ¿Bajáis? –Chris desde las escaleras– Si te molesta déjalo en el suelo, sabe bajar solo. –Negándole Stewie con la cabeza.

–No, nada, es que no me esperaba que fuera tan cariñoso. – Abrazándole el pequeño, descendiendo ambos las escaleras, viendo ya a Chris abriendo pequeñas puertecitas en los muebles de la cocina.

–No dirás que no te avise –Chris de espaldas a ellos, terminando de conectar la cafetera– está mucho más espabilado de lo que crees… –Entrando Kent en la cocina.


	7. Es que quiere ser follado

**_**Esta historia contiene muchas escenas de incesto, sexo gay y alguna cama redonda… Luego no digas que no se te aviso (guiño, guiño).-**_**

 **Fin de semana de curiosidad -Séptima parte- [Es que quiere ser follado…]**

Chris había desplegado en la mesa (tratando de imitar lo que hacía Lois) la cesta de fruta, un par de tarros de galletas y la colorida caja de cereales favoritos del pequeño. Nervioso, esperaba que su invitado no se diera cuenta de que era la primera vez, que servía el desayuno…

–¿Tomas café solo o con leche? –Vertiendo cereales en el bol de su hermano.

–Tu polla no es tan gorda como la de mi hermano ¿verdad? –Stewie, jugueteando con la ceñida camiseta, acariciando con su otra manita, bajo el mantel, las duras costuras de la bragueta de Kent. Sentado aun sobre sus piernas. –¿Me dejaras tocarla?

–¡Stewie! ¡Para! Vas a conseguir que me enfade de verdad –mirándole bruscamente el pequeño, bajando la cabeza– Kent, siéntalo aquí. Es su sillita –levantando la bandeja del pequeño trono. –Así, ahora comerá tranquilo… –Acomodándole a Rupert en un costado, bajándole la bandeja, dejándolo ante su desayuno. –¿Todo bien Stewie? –Asintiendo el pequeño mientras sumergía su cuchara en el bol, removiendo la leche con cereales.

–Solo… Me gusta solo. –Sirviéndole Chris– Oye, ahora en serio, ¿tu entiendes lo que dice?

–Si, le entiendo todo. Realmente habla muy bien –Sonriéndole Stewie, con los labios cubiertos de leche– Si le escuchas con atención, acabaras entendiéndole.

–Hace un momento a dicho algo de mi polla ¿no? –Sintiendo ante su sorpresa, una punzada de placer en la entrepierna.

–Si, la verdad es que te ha preguntado si la tienes más pequeña que la mía –sirviéndose el café, sentándose frente a Kent.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso hombrecito? –Parloteándole el pequeño, salpicando la bandejita de húmedos cereales, mientras el, daba un sorbo a su café.

–¿Todavía estas con eso enano? ¿En serio? Es que quiere ser follado… –Escupiendo Kent sobre la mesa, limpiándolo nerviosamente con un puñado de servilletas.

–Esto me es familiar… –Chris, alcanzándole más servilletas, sonriendo.

–Eres muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas hombrecito, tengo la sensación de que sabes más de lo que deberías … –Mirando a Chris. Tratando de ocultar su repentina erección.

–¡No me mires así! él es quien me ha cambiado. Y ahora quiere hacer lo mismo contigo –relamiéndose Stewie al sentirse observado por ambos.

–Nunca me habría imaginado algo así… –Kent, terminándose su café– es increíble…

–Yo tampoco –afirmando con la cabeza– hasta hace un par de días solo me la cascaba, ¡Una vez! ¡Solo una vez me la habían chupado! Y mira ahora, –manoseándose el paquete por encima del calzón– si sigo así… ¡Terminare escocido! –Carcajeándose, mientras Stewie, terminaba de sorber los restos de su desayuno.

–La verdad es que tu hermanito me la ha puesto dura…–Mordiéndose un labio– Y yo venía a follar… –Sobresaltándose Stewie, tratando en balde de ponerse en pie en su sillita.

–Kent… ¿No estarás diciéndome…? –Sintiendo Chris como se le aceleraba el corazón al tiempo que se le endurecía la polla, mirando a su excitado hermanito. – No puedo dejar que se lo hagas…

–¡No!, ¡No quería decir eso! –Entristeciéndose Stewie, dejándose caer en la sillita–yo lo que quiero es que me folles tú, Chris. Follame, métemela, ¡préñame joder! ¡Mira como la tengo ya! –Poniéndose en pie.

–¿Y mi hermano? –Mirando ambos al pequeño, abatido en la sillita.

–Me estaré volviendo loco, pero me pone mucho la idea de que nos vea… Déjale estar en la habitación, si es lo que quiere. Así sabrá realmente lo que es follar entre tíos…

–Si que es de locos… –Sintiendo su polla saliéndosele de los calzones– no sé si es bueno hacerlo delante suya… –Mirando como Stewie, les observaba con curiosidad – ¿Tú que dices enano?

–¿Vas a dejar que me folle? –Alzándose levemente de la silla, Negándole Chris con la cabeza– ¿Ni un poquito?

–No Stewie. Si sigues así tendré que dejarte aquí abajo, viendo los dibujos mientras lo hacemos…

–Pero la suya es más pequeña… –Mirando a Kent– Él no me haría daño… Déjale hacerlo… –Negándole con la cabeza su hermano.

–¿Qué dice el hombrecito? –Viéndole nuevamente decaído en la sillita.

–Que quiere que le folles. Creo que no va a cambiar de opinión. ¡Hagámoslo nosotros! Él puede esperar aquí abajo.

Kent suspiro, negando con la cabeza. Arrastrando su asiento, Levantándose, acercándose al pequeño, liberándole de la sillita, susurrándole al oído mientras lo alzaba…

–Yo también quiero follarte... –Dejándole suavemente en el suelo, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

–¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero estar con vosotros cuando lo hagáis! –Entusiasmado, dando saltitos.

–¿Le has dicho algo? –Negándole Kent– Pero sabes que solo miraras… –Asintiendo Stewie, chupeteándose una mano. – No me la juegues enano… –Dando saltitos el pequeño.

–Entonces follemos… –Besándole brevemente Kent– ¿Seguimos aquí o en tu habitación? –descubriendo parte de la hinchada cabeza del sexo de Chris, sobresalir por un roto de sus desgastados calzones – ¿Eso es tu polla? –Asintiendo Chris– Dios…. Si que la tienes gorda…

–Pues es para ti… Si la quieres… –Besándole furiosamente Kent, empujando a Chris sobre la mesa, cayendo ruidosamente unas cucharas al suelo.

Ambos se giraron bruscamente al escuchar unas risitas. Stewie estaba mirándolos, sonriente. Al verse descubierto, alzo una de sus manitas saludándoles.

–Te lo estas pasando bien ¿eh? Enano –Acariciando las nalgas de Kent– ¡Pues vamos a lo bueno! –Saliendo de la cocina de la mano de su invitado. Siguiéndoles el pequeño a unos pasos.

–He traído algo de lubricante, por si jugábamos… –Subiendo las escaleras, soltando la mano de Chris, ayudando a Stewie con los escalones.

–¿Lubricante? Nunca lo he utilizado ¿eso funciona? –Deteniéndose a la entrada de su habitación, mirando las puertas cerradas frente a ellos.

–Si, te lo garantizo. –Sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño tubo de Aquaglide Anal– ¿Cómo crees que se follo el elefante a la hormiguita? –Carcajeándose Stewie, dándole una palmada en él pañal.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ha olvidado algo?

–Si; que estamos solos. –Avanzando hacia la habitación de sus padres, girando el pomo de la puerta… –¡Lo sabía! –Viendo la gigantesca cama desecha– ¡Ni se enterarán!

Stewie se hizo paso entre las rollizas piernas de su hermano, correteando hasta llegar a la gigantesca cama, tirando con fuerza de su pañal hasta que logro quitárselo, quedando completamente desnudo.

–¿Qué haces enano? –Mientras el daba saltitos, agarrándose a las sabanas– ¡Eso no estaba en el trato!

–¡Déjale! ¡Que disfrute! Que se pajee cuanto quiera –viendo ambos como se manoseaba ya, sentado, en un lateral de la almohada.

Chris beso intensamente a Kent, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, sentándolo con suavidad sobre las sabanas. Mientras Kent, empezaba a desabrocharse las zapatillas.

–No puedo creerme que estemos aquí… –Viendo como Chris, se recostaba a su lado, manoseándose la anaconda que se perfilaba bajo su calzón. –Tengo miedo a despertar…–Desabrochándose la camisa, dejándola a un costado de la cama. Ante la nerviosa mirada de Stewie.

–Yo tampoco… Es como lo que deseo hacerte… –Acariciando el lampiño pecho de Kent, mientras esté se deslizaba los ceñidos pantalones rojos, arrojándolos a los pies de la cama. –Quiero…Quiero…. –Dándole pequeños besos en el cuello– ¡Follarte! –Fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo mientras sus lenguas se revolvían obscenamente, envolviéndole Kent con sus piernas, sintiendo la ardiente polla de Chris empaparle el sexo.

–Me corro…Me corro…. –Meciendo sus caderas con intensidad, introduciendo su polla entre las nalgas de Kent.

–Vale, vale, tranquilo –besándole suavemente, sintiendo el ardiente estallido salpicando su carnoso agujero, escurriéndosele por las ingles– esto solo es el calentamiento…–Derrumbándose Chris sobre su pecho, respirando sonoramente.

–Lo… Lo siento…Me ha vuelto a pasar… –Acariciándole el pelo Kent.

Stewie se arrastró hacia ellos. Gateando sobre las sabanas, con su pequeño mástil endurecido, mirándolos con curiosidad.

–¿Habéis follado? –Acariciándoles el pelo– ¿Eso era follar?

–No Stewie, no hemos follado… Ha habido un pequeño problema…–Suspirando su hermano mayor.

–Chris… No te enfades por esta pregunta, pero… Tu no has follado antes ¿verdad? –Viendo como la gruesa serpiente de su amante se contraía.

–No… Pero no se lo digas a nadie por favor… ¡Y tú tampoco enano! –Retrocediendo Stewie hacia la almohada.

–¿No se la metiste a la gatita cachonda? –Negando Chris con la cabeza. – Pues a mí me encantaría sentirte dentro… –Acariciando la ahora turgente polla –Sentir como te deslizas dentro de mi… Verte gozar…–Viendo como el sexo de Chris despertaba tímidamente–como te corres, preñándome con tu leche… – Replegándosele lentamente el rosado prepucio, dejando al aire su morado glande. –Creo que ya estás listo de nuevo…

–Si, sí, quiero metértela, –Separando sus piernas Kent, mostrándole un húmedo y carnoso agujero– ¿así? ¿puedo meterla ya? –Acercando su afilado glande a los palpitantes pliegues.

–Casi, casi estamos Chris… –Recogiendo el tubo de debajo de la almohada, abriéndolo, esparciendo su denso liquido en el duro sexo de Chris, empapándose su carnosa rosa, gimiendo sordamente al introducirse unos dedos. –Hombrecito, ven… Eso es, acércame tu pollita…–Embadurnándosela ante la sorda exhalación del pequeño– Túmbate aquí, a mi lado.

–¿Qué haces Kent? –jugueteando con su glande en el resbaladizo nudo de carne.

–Solo quiero que se sienta bien –Escurriendo una de sus manos entre las pequeñas nalgas, dedeando el palpitante agujero.

Stewie gimoteaba, con los ojitos muy abiertos. Alzando rítmicamente su culito ante la atónita mirada de su hermano.

–Lo tienes muy caliente hombrecito… –Gritando el pequeño al sentir un par de dedos escurriéndose entre los pliegues de su estrechez– Relájate… Eso es…

–¿Qué le estás haciendo? –Restregando su resbaladizo glande en los carnosos pliegues.

–Haciéndole gozar… Lo mismo que vas a hacerme tú en unos instantes… –Sacando su mano de entre las pequeñas nalgas, protestando el pequeño– Ven hombrecito, ponte sobre mi cara, así no, al revés, enséñame ese culito…

Chris, vio como Stewie, se tumbaba de espaldas sobre la cara de Kent, mirándole excitado, con su diminuta polla rozándole el pecho. La delgada polla de Kent (14 centímetros, de suave y rosada carne) goteaba empapando las sabanas. Poco antes de que Stewie le hundiera las nalgas en la cara, Kent le grito…

¡Dale! Follame Chris, ¡follame! –Dejando de respirar al sentir como su carnosa rosa cedía ante el grueso glande de Chris, resoplando esté sobre el pecho de Stewie– Para… Para un segundo…. Es muy grande…

–Está muy caliente ahí dentro… Me aprieta…. –Chris, al tiempo que escuchaba un lascivo chupeteo, viendo como su hermano se retorcía de placer, gimiendo, separando sus temblorosas piernecitas al sentir la lengua de Kent punteándole, venciendo su estrechez.

–Dale, dale más –Envistiendo Chris, sintiendo como la gruesa polla, se habría camino en su interior–Así, así…

Meciendo sus caderas, Chris, cerro sus ojos. Sintiendo el ardiente interior de Ken, escuchándole gemir mientras devoraba el culo de su hermanito. Notándole mover su cuerpo para que su sexo se adentrara más en su carnoso interior.

Stewie, gemía escandalosamente. Separaba las nalgas con sus manitas, disfrutando de la penetrante lengua de Kent. Chris nunca le había escuchado hablar así. Su polla, hundida en las entrañas de Kent, palpitaba. Se le endurecía como jamás la había sentido, retorciéndose de placer al escuchar los gemiditos del pequeño.

–Métemela... Ah…Ah… Así… Oh…–Suspiraba–Así…Ah…Oh… Mas…Me gusta…Ah… Mas… –Gimoteaba Stewie, gozando el obsceno beso de Kent.

Chris, por segundos, dudaba de a quien se estaba follando. Y aunque jamás lo reconociera, disfrutaba abriéndose paso en la carnosa estrechez, sintiendo el cuerpo de su hermanito tras cada envestida.

–Follame, Chris, follame…. –Escuchando como Stewie gritaba nuevamente. Golpeándole sus manitas, gimoteando como nunca antes le había escuchado, notando como se escurria por el pecho de Kent. Sintiendo ahora su penecito, a la altura del vientre.

Abriendo los ojos, reconoció la afilada polla de Kent, empapada, hundida entre las pequeñas nalgas de Stewie. Deslizándose furiosamente en su interior, alzando su cuerpecito rítmicamente, sacudiendo sus piernecitas. Escuchándolo gemir, cerrando sus ojitos tras cada envestida… Besándole Kent al reconocer la sorpresa en su cara, sintiendo un inmenso placer al saborear su lengua, formando parte de una bestialidad…

–Mas, mas ¡Mas adentro! ¡Mas adentro! –Kent, besándole brevemente al tiempo que lamia una de las orejitas del pequeño.

Sus huevos golpeaban las nalgas de su amigo. El húmedo chapoteo del sexo de Kent penetrando el pequeño cuerpecito, le animaba a acelerar sus envestidas.

–¡Mas! ¡Mas! ¡Maaaassss!

Abrazando a Kent, notando la dureza en los pezones de su hermanito, envistió con fuerza; una, dos, tres veces…Estallando en su interior… Viendo como Kent se tensaba, gritando Stewie al sentirse empalado, clavándole Kent todo su sexo de una vez, gimiendo el pequeño placenteramente, al llenársele las entrañas de ardiente semilla…

Chris jadeaba, recostando su cabeza a un lado de Stewie. Manteniendo su sexo en el interior de Kent. Sintiendo como su amante, aun se tensaba dos veces más, exhalando, descargándose en el interior del pequeño…

La barriguita de Stewie se alzaba con rapidez, respiraba sonoramente, con su carita enrojecida. Kent le acariciaba la flácida pollita, preguntándose en silencio, si le habría gustado.

–¿Co…? ¿Como estas hombrecito? –Moviendo su culito Stewie, escuchando todos una lasciva explosión, descorchándose el sexo de kent de su interior, húmedo, goteando esperma.

–Creo que me estoy haciendo caca… –Riéndose Chris, al escuchar una obscena pedorreta del pequeño.

–Me habéis engañado, cabrones. – Moviendo el culo Stewie, estallando una cadena de húmedas pedorretas.

Chris, se incorporó. Manteniendo su flácida anaconda en el estrecho interior de Kent. Si había pasado, tenía que verlo por sí mismo.

–Eso no es caca, hombrecito… –Riéndose Kent, haciendo que Stewie gateara por su pecho sonriéndole, acercándosele a la cara.

Stewie, se inclinó sobre Kent, dejando su pequeño culito a unos centímetros de la cara de su hermano mayor.

–¿Te me pones en pompa enano? ¿Quieres más? – Separando los pequeños glúteos con sus manos.

Chris suspiro al descubrir el dilatado culito del pequeño –acelerándosele el corazón, sintiendo desentumecérsele la polla–, viendo cómo su carnecita se contraía arbitrariamente, burbujeante, rezumando la densa semilla. Sintiéndose aliviado, al no ver sangre. Suspiro nuevamente, acariciando una de las pequeñas nalgas. Sin pensárselo mucho, empapo uno de sus dedos en el chorreante esperma. El pequeño, carcajeándose, movió juguetonamente sus caderas.

–Esta no ha sido tu primera vez ¿verdad? –Kent, susurrando al pequeño, dándole un beso en los labios.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Sobresaltándose al sentir la lengua de su hermano entre sus dilatados pliegues– Ah… Si…– cerrando los ojitos–No… No… se lo digas… ¡ah! –Sintiendo como la lengua de Chris le penetraba– ¡Siiii! Métela... Ah…Ah… Así… ¡ah! ¡ah! –Estremeciéndose de placer.

Kent se tensó, aspirando sonoramente. Sintiendo como la gruesa polla de Christ, ardiente, crecía nuevamente en su interior, abriéndose hueco entre sus carnes. Separando sus piernas cuanto pudo, aguanto las repentinas envestidas del mayor.

–¿Te? –conteniendo la respiración al sentir una punzada de dolor– ¿Gusta…? –Jadeando al seguir el ritmo de sus caderas –¿Te gusta su culo? –Escuchando un obsceno chupeteo entre los gritos del pequeño.

Kent no recordaba habérsela sentido tan caliente. La gruesa polla se habría paso en su interior, ardiendo, latiendo…

Chris, parecía haberse vuelto loco. Hundía su boca entre las nalgas del pequeño; Lamia, chuperreteaba, besaba, penetraba con su lengua... Stewie, gritaba de placer…

El duro penecito de Stewie se hundía entre los labios de Kent. Ardiente saliva, le salpicaba el vientre al ritmo de las envestidas de Chris.

Chris penetraba el dilatado agujero de su hermano con la lengua, sorbiendo hasta la última densa gota que rezumaba de él, sintiendo como su polla, tras unas frenéticas envestidas, estallaba una vez más, salpicando las entrañas del extasiado Kent con su semilla.

Los tres se derrumbaron sobre las sabanas. Kent acariciaba lentamente la espalda Chris, mientras este, daba pequeños lametazos a una de las nalgas del pequeño. Stewie, con su penecito ya flácido, seguía sobre la boca de Kent, respirando plácidamente. Parecía haberse quedado dormido.

–Esto ha sido muy intenso… –Chris, besando una de las pequeñas nalgas–creo que me he pasado…

–No, –dando un último lametazo al pequeño pene, apartando con delicadeza el húmedo vientre de Stewie de su cara–hemos follado como animales. Eso es lo que ha pasado.

–¿Habías hecho algo así antes? –Sacando su flácido sexo del interior de Kent, empapado en esperma. Poniéndose en pie, viendo como el dilatado agujero, escupía obscenamente la semilla. Recogiendo sus calzones del suelo– Toma, límpiate con esto… Es lo único que veo por aquí…

–La verdad es que nunca había follado así –Levantándose con cuidado, besándole brevemente, Secándose las nalgas– ¿Esta habitación tiene baño?

–¡Si! Claro que tiene, y con jacuzzi –andando desnudo por la habitación, corriendo unas decoradas láminas de madera, dejando al descubierto un iluminado cuarto de baño, viendo ambos la inmensa bañera. –Puedes escoger, ducha o baño… –Tendiéndole una toalla.

–Ducha, Chris, mejor una ducha –dándole un beso en los labios– ¿No quieres que la compartamos?

–No, Kent, tengo que limpiar a Stewie y asegurarme que está bien –Mirando ambos, como dormía despreocupadamente sobre las sabanas.

–Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte. Todo ha salido bien –Sujetándole fuertemente Chris de un brazo.

–Te dije que no se lo hicieras. –Entornando los ojos.

–Lo siento Chris, en serio, nunca había hecho algo así… Me puso muy cachondo… ¡Sabes cómo es! Si no quieres volver a hablarme…

–No –soltándole el brazo– no, tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme –mirando brevemente el culito del pequeño– y ahora que soy gay, me gustaría ser tu amigo… Si te parece bien… ¡Pero no vuelvas a hacerle nada a mi hermanito sin que yo lo sepa! ¿Vale?

–Si, si, no te preocupes, no se repetirá –tragando saliva, mirando hacia la bañera.

–Tranquilo, dúchate. Entiéndeme, es muy pequeño. Me daba mucho miedo el que pudiera dolerle –Abriendo Kent uno de los grifos, corriendo ya el agua por el desagüe.

–Le quieres mucho ¿verdad? –dándole un beso– ve con él, en un par de minutos estaré con vosotros…

Saliendo del baño, Chris, corrió nuevamente las elaboradas hojas de madera. Escuchando el amortiguado sonido del agua tras él, andando desnudo hacia su hermanito.

Sentándose en la cama, observo al pequeño, sonriendo. Viendo como se había espatarrado sobre las sabanas. Stewie dormía boca arriba, con sus pequeños bracitos y piernecitas extendidos sobre las sabanas, como si tiraran de él.

–Tu, ¡como si nada! Como si no te acabaran de encular… –Acariciándole el pecho– Debes de estar a las puertas del cielo…–Moviéndose levemente los dedos de una de las manitas del pequeño.

Inclinándose sobre el cuerpecito, le dio unos besos en el cuello, acariciándole la barriguita.

–Stewie, Stewie… –Empezando a desperezarse el pequeño, bostezando mientras habría los ojos.

–Hola Chris. –Estirándose– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Viendo como la anaconda de su hermano, pendía flácidamente…

–Comprobar si estas bien. A ver, levanta esas piernas –Sonriéndole maliciosamente Stewie– ¡No enano! No voy a hacerte nada. En serio, déjame ver… Eso es, aguántalas así un momentito…

–¿Dónde está Kent? -Mirando a las espaldas de su hermano.

Tratando de convencerse de que solo era curiosidad, separo las pequeñas nalguitas con sus manos. Seguían resbaladizas. El pequeño culito aun palpitaba, mucho más dilatado de lo que recordaba, tanto, que se sorprendió al ver como su polla, se empezaba a enderezar de nuevo.

–Esta duchándose… Lo mismo que tengo pensado hacer contigo…

Nervioso, miro hacia las puertas del baño, aun se escuchaba el sonido del agua. Junto a la cabeza del sonriente Stewie, entre los pliegues de las sabanas, reconoció el tubito de lubricante.

–¿No te duele? –Soltando las nalgas, volviendo a separarlas con suavidad.

–No. Lo siento diferente… –Viendo Chris como lo contraía unos segundos– Pero no me duele.

–Lo tienes muy abierto… –Sintiendo palpitar su entrepierna– a ver… –Introduciendo dos de sus dedos en la cálida oquedad, viendo como Stewie gimoteaba placenteramente, acercándole el culito.

–Hummm ¿Esta bien? –Jadeando al sentir los dedos jugueteando en su interior.

–Demasiado abierto… Aquí…Ahora… –Sintiendo acelerársele el corazón– Uff…

–¿Me entraría la tuya? –Mirándole Stewie suplicante. – Mira cómo se te ha puesto…

–Stewie, sabes que no puedo hacerte eso… –Sintiendo como su sexo, hinchado, ardía sobre las sabanas.

–Se que quieres metérmela… –Viendo ambos como emergían espesas gotas del glande.

–¿Cómo puedes querer más polla? –Sacando sus dedos, resbaladizos, del interior del pequeño.

–Me gusta…Me gusta mucho… –Levantando su pelvis unos segundos.

–No puedo hacértelo enano –Sosteniendo su latiente sexo en una de sus manos, acercándolo a las nalgas del pequeño. Mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Si… Si… –Cerrando Stewie los ojitos, abriendo su boca, conteniendo la respiración mientras separaba más sus piernecitas.

Chris, acomodo su empapado glande entre las pequeñas nalgas, introduciéndolo levemente en el palpitante anillo, sintiendo el ardiente abrazo de sus pliegues, meciendo levemente la cadera, hasta que lo vio desaparecer. Stewie jadeo como nunca antes le había escuchado.

–Solo es la puntita…. Solo es la puntita… –Susurro, viendo como el pequeño alzaba las caderas al tiempo que su penecito se enderezaba. Jadeo sordamente, penetrándole un poco más… Deteniendo su balanceo, respirando con fuerza.

Todo el cuerpo de Chris se estremeció. Temblándole las piernas, apoyando sus manos en las sabanas para no perder el equilibrio. Sintió como estallaba de nuevo, escurriéndose su semilla en el interior del pequeño.

–¡No! ¡No! –Sacándola bruscamente, escupiendo aun esperma– No tenía que haberlo hecho…–Poniéndose torpemente en pie.

Stewie, sonreía, alzando rítmicamente su culito, cerrando sus nalgas, atesorando el ardiente liquido en su interior. Observándole, divertido, desde las sabanas. Chris, de pie, con su polla entre las manos, seguía corriéndose sobre los sucios calzones que acababa de recoger del suelo.

–Esto solo ha sido el calentamiento… –Carcajeándose el pequeño, sobresaltándose ambos al escuchar las corredizas puertas del baño, viendo a Kent, atusándose el pelo con la toalla enrollada a la cintura.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así? –Viendo como Chris, se limpiaba nerviosamente su sexo en los calzones, dándole la espalda por unos segundos. –¿Lo habéis vuelto a…?

–¡Hola kent! –Stewie, alzando aun su culito en las sabanas, sonriente.

–¡Hola hombrecito! –Acercándose a el – Se siente bien ¿eh? –Asintiéndole el pequeño– Es una sensación única… –Echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

–No hemos hecho nada… –Lanzando los empapados calzones a una esquina de la habitación, recuperando el aliento– ¿De qué estáis hablando?

–De lo que sentimos, Chris, de estar bien follado… –Acariciándose el vientre– Es difícil de explicar… –Reconociendo su lubricante entre las sabanas– ¡Oh! Esto no se puede quedar aquí… –Inclinándose sobre Stewie, aprovechando el pequeño para palpar su entrepierna por encima de la toalla– ¡Eh! ¡Para hombrecito! –Poniéndose en pie, con el transparente tubo entre sus manos– No tienes que ser tan ardiente… Lo bueno si breve, dos veces bueno –Aupándolo, viendo descender por sus piernecitas densos chorretones blanquecinos, soltándose la toalla de su cintura rápidamente – Si que estas lleno…. – Envolviendo a Stewie en ella–¡Que envidia me das hombrecito! –Acomodándole en sus brazos, dándole un beso en la frente– A mí nunca me han preñado así… –Abrazándole Stewie.

Chris, los miraba en silencio, hasta que su vista se detuvo en el pequeño despertador de una de las mesillas…

–¡Es hora de comer! Llevamos toda la mañana follando… –Repitiendo la palabra Stewie, desde los brazos de Kent.

–Si, "follando" hombrecito. –Dándole una palmada en el culo– Tendría que vestirme Chris, no le dije a mi madre que venía aquí… Ella cree que me he ido al parque, a echar unos pases con Junior.

–Y nosotros tenemos que ducharnos ¿Verdad enano? –Asintiendo Stewie– Pásamelo…

–Oye… ¿Por qué no le das un toque a Junior y le dices que venga aquí, a mi casa? –Ante la sorpresa de Kent– Podríamos ver el partido juntos esta tarde… Hoy juegan los perretes de Quahog ¿no?

–¿Te apetece? Creía que a ti no te gustaba el futbol –sentándose en la cama, recogiendo su ropa interior de entre sus pantalones.

–Y no me gusta –Sonriéndole, acomodando a Stewie.

–¡Pero que rápido aprendes! –Poniéndose en pie, ajustándose los ceñidos pantalones.

–Así somos los Griffin… –Riéndose ambos hermanos. Mientras Kent, se abrochaba el cinturón.


	8. Deja que los nenes se diviertan

**_**Esta historia contiene muchas escenas de incesto, sexo gay y alguna cama redonda… Luego no digas que no se te aviso (guiño, guiño).-**_**

 _-Con la participación especial en este capítulo de: Cleveland Brown Jr. y su hermanito Rayo Tubbs-_

 **Fin de semana de curiosidad -Octava parte- [Deja que los nenes se diviertan…]**

Chris, miro fugazmente el reloj de la cocina. Faltaban pocos minutos para las 18:00. Moviéndose con rapidez, sacudió con fuerza la bolsa de patatillas, terminando de repartirlas por el bol. Acercándolas a los otros platitos con aperitivos.

Desde la breve ducha con su hermano, apenas había parado. El festival de "juegos" había dejado demasiados "recuerdos" en la cama de sus padres … Tantos, que se vio obligado a cambiar esas sabanas, no tenía opción. Ya puesto, decidió también lavar las suyas (por lo de tener la coartada de aprovechar la "colada") por suerte, Kent no se había ido cuando tuvo que vérselas con el cacharro… Se le hacia raro montar esta fiestecita, solo era una excusa para acercarse a junior…Tenía mariposas en el estómago… Se preguntaba si así se sentían las chicas antes de enrollarse con un tío. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se asomó al tenue pasillo, curioseando el salón. En seguida vio coloridos legos esparcidos por la alfombra y a Stewie, tumbadito en el sofá. Dormido, abrazado a Rupert.

Tras la comida, el pequeño había estado siguiéndole por toda la casa. Tratando de ayudarle a limpiar, hasta que se aburrió. Pidiéndole permiso para jugar. En todo lo que llevaban de día, solo le había buscado una vez más para que lo cambiara. En ese pañal, para alegría de Chris, Stewie había echado todo lo que le quedaba dentro… Sin rastro de sangre… Entusiasmado, al separarle suavemente las nalgas, vio que su culito ya no estaba dilatado. Tenía el apetecible aspecto de siempre. Cerrándole el pañal, celebro la suerte de su hermano, y el que ese jugoso anillo, hubiera podido encajar tanta carne de una vez…

Le daba pena verlo tan cansado. Debía de llevar una hora durmiendo, aunque por lo tarde que se había hecho, no podía dejarle seguir mucho más… Apenas dio un par de pasos hacia el salón, escucho las campanitas del timbre. Tragando saliva, avanzo por el recibidor. Acomodándose la gorra.

–Cálmate…Cálmate… –Susurro, abriendo la puerta.

Le golpeo en la cara un intenso perfume varonil. Cleveland Brown alzo su mirada seductoramente, sonriéndole, sacudiéndole la mano con energía. A su derecha, le saludo parcamente Ken, guiñándole un ojo. Llevaba un ovalado balón entre sus manos.

–¡Hey Chris, ya estamos aquí! –Viendo emerger una bola de cardado pelo tras él, apartándose Kent, sonriente.

Enseguida reconoció al niño que asentía con su cabeza al tiempo que alzaba una de sus pequeñas manos con desidia.

–¿Rayo? ¿Rayo Tubbs? ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? –Chris, viendo como le sonreía el pequeño arqueando las cejas.

–Cosas de "maaa", ya sabes gordito… –Chasqueando la lengua– Rollos raros de esos de mayores…

–Lo siento Chris, pero mi madre no me dejaba salir si no venía conmigo. ¿No hay problema no?

–No… No lo creo… –Mirando con sorpresa a Kent– Pasad, pasad…

–No te asustes Chris, seguro que Rallo también querrá jugar con "tu" pequeñajo –sobresaltándose Chris, pasándole a traición la pelota Kent, sujetándola con dificultad entre sus brazos– ¡Buenos reflejos!

Rallo se escurrió entre el rollizo cuerpo de Brown, haciendo que este se golpeara con el marco de la puerta.

–¡Rallo! No seas crio –Ayudándole Chris a entrar– corre, corre, ve con tu amiguito…

–¿Estás bien? –Chris, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, andando por el vestíbulo.

–Si, perdona a mi hermanito… Es un poco capullo… –Viéndole entrar en el salón.

Stewie, medio adormilado, dudaba de si había escuchado el timbre. Unas pequeñas manos le sacudieron con violencia. Sobresaltándose, tenso todo su cuerpecito, desperezándose, abriendo los ojos. Reconociendo al pequeño Rallo a pocos centímetros de su cara. Sonriente.

–¡Hola blanquito! –Carcajeándose Stewie, sacudiéndose al recibir unas cosquillas en el pecho– ¿Todavía llevas eso? –mirando su paquete- Joder tío, yo ya ni recuerdo cuando lo llevaba… –Limpiándose la cara Stewie con el dorso de la mano, sentándose torpemente en el sofá.

–¡Hola Rallo! Esto si que es una sorpresa, no te esperaba… –Sonriendo repentinamente al ver acercarse a Ken, extendiendo sus bracitos para que lo aupara.

–¡Hola hombrecito! –Acomodándolo en su regazo, apartando la cara bruscamente al lanzársele Stewie a sus labios, ante la sonora sorpresa del pequeño Rallo.

–Te he echado de menos. –Abrazándole, viendo a sus espaldas entrar a Brown seguido de su hermano.

–Yo también hombrecito, dándole un casto beso en la frente –dejándole nuevamente en el sofá, junto a Rallo¬– ¿todo bien? –Asintiendo Stewie.

–¡Enano, ya estas despierto! –Chris, mientras Rallo entornaba los ojos, mirando a su hermanito– Ya que ahora no estás solo… Podríais recoger todo esto en un momentito ¿no?

–Por mi no hay problema…. – Brown, apartando un puñado de legos con el pie.

–No, no, déjales que lo recojan ellos, así se entretienen un rato mientras hablamos en la cocina… –Sintiendo un placentero escalofrió, al sentir la mano de Kent, acariciándole las nalgas por encima del pantaloncito.

–Si, parece buena idea –Kent, haciendo que Chris se sobresaltara al sujetar con fuerza su paquete, ante la discreta mirada de Brown.

–Nosotros lo recogeremos –Stewie, bajando con dificultad del sofá, ayudándole Rallo.

–¡Si! ¡No hay "problemo" gorditos! –Riéndose Stewie– ¡Sayonara baby!

Chris, sintiendo desentumecérsele el sexo, dio un fuerte azote a Kent, haciendo que gritara a las puertas de la cocina, ante las risas de Brown.

–¡Cabron! Eso duele. –Acariciándose el trasero por encima del ceñido pantalón.

–Por zorra… –Le susurro, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, acercándoseles Brown.

Los dos pequeños se giraron simultáneamente al escuchar el grito. Rallo miraba con perplejidad como Kent se acariciaba el culo, mientras los otros mayores, susurraban divertidos. Stewie sonrió sordamente, agrupando legos en un montoncito.

–Ese tío no me gusta… –Negando con la cabeza– No me mola que mi hermano este con esa maricona…

–¿Por qué dices eso? Kent es bueno, no es ma-ri-co-na –Sentándose sobre sus piernecitas, apoyándose en la base del sofá.

–Ya, claro, por eso ibas a besarle ¿no? –Stewie, aparto su mirada. Recogiendo las pequeñas piezas que estaban bajo el sofá.–Blanquito, se reconocer cuando hay tema… Y aquí hay tomate… –Viendo como su hermano restregaba el paquete entre las nalgas de Chris, meciéndose suavemente, mientras se llenaba las manos de patatillas.

–¿Tema? ¿Qué quiere decir "tema"? –Agrupando las ultimas piececitas en el montón, abriendo la bolsa que le sostenía Rayo.

–Ya sabes… –Sacudiendo la bolsa, para que entraran mas piezas– Lo que hacen los mayores cuando están solos… Lo de chingarse…

–No, no sé. –Mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos– ¿Eso que tienes ahí es pelo?

–¿El que? –Acariciándole con un dedo el labio superior Stewie– ¿Esto? –Carcajeándose– ¡Jua! Pues tendrías que ver lo que me a salido en el pito… ¡Vas a fliparlo! –Tirándose unos segundos de la goma del pantaloncito.

–¿Tienes pelos? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? –Poniéndose en pie con torpeza, ayudándolo Rallo, arrastrando la bolsa a sus pies.

–Bueno… Tanto como pelos… Tengo un pelo. –Mirándole Stewie sonriente– ¡eh! Blanquito, estoy seguro que tu no tienes ni pelusa ahí abajo…

–¡Pero la tengo muy limpita! –Tocándose el pañal, ante las risas de Rallo.

/*/

–¡Mira como se lo pasan los enanos! –Kent, girado en su silla, tratando de captar algo de sus parloteos.

–Si, parece que se están divirtiendo. –Chris, de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina, dando un bocado a un sándwich. Sorprendiéndose al ver tocarse el paquete a su hermano, ante las risas de Rallo.

–Es un pequeño capullo, pero se lleva bien con tu hermanito – Brown, de pie junto a Chris, dando un trago al refresco que sujetaba entre sus manos.

– Brown, ¿Tu hermano sabe que…? –Siguiendo con la mirada a los pequeños, ahora saliendo del salón.

–¿Qué me van los ojetes? –Palpándole suavemente el culo por encima del pantalón, escurriéndole la mano entre las nalgas– No, no sabe nada…

–¡Para tío! –Apartándose bruscamente, echándose a un lado– ¿Qué haces?

–Perdona, pensé que te gustaba… –Viendo desaparecer a los pequeños por las escaleras.

–No lo a hecho con mala intención –Kent, invitándole a sentarse a su lado. –Es que a él le pone más lo de… Meterla… –Sentándose ambos alrededor suyo.

–Perdóname tu tío, soy nuevo en esto… No sabía que se escogía. –Sirviéndose un vaso de refresco.

–Y no se escoge colega. A mí siempre me ha gustado meter…–acariciándose la entrepierna– Una vez intente lo de que me follaran –Asintiendo Kent, mientras masticaba– Pero no salió muy bien… No me va ese rollo…

–¿Duele tanto? –Chris, tragando saliva al pensar en Stewie. Volviendo a ver la polla de Kent hundiéndose frenéticamente entre sus nalguitas– me lo imaginaba, pero… –Interrumpiéndole Brown.

–No, no duele. Si lo comes bien, si lo dedeas, si se lo relajas, no duele. ¡Es la sensación Chris! no me gusta la sensación de tener un pedazo de carne moviéndose entre mis tripas… De sentirme hembra, de ver gozar a otro tío mientras me preña… De sentir todo eso escurriéndose dentro de mi …–Negando con la cabeza, al tiempo que rellenaba su vaso con refresco– A algunos tíos les encanta, incluso dicen que han nacido para eso, pero yo no. No acabo de encontrarle el "punto".

Chris le escuchaba con atención, con las manos cerradas sobre él mantel. Tratando de imaginarse por lo que había hecho pasar a su hermanito…

–Pero no siempre es así –Kent, acariciándole una de las manos– Él es activo, Chris, no le va que le follen ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? –Asintiendo en silencio– En serio, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Mírame, a mí me ha encantado que me follaras. Me has hecho gozar ¿me escuchas? Volveré a dejarte hacerlo las veces que quieras, te lo digo en serio. Me ha encantado tenerte dentro… Aun tengo esa sensación…. ¡Llevo todo el día sintiéndome bien follado Chris!, y has sido tú, solo tú quien me lo a hecho. –Refunfuñando Brown desde un extremo de la mesa.

–Te recordare eso la próxima vez que me digas que te pica el culo… –Brown, riéndose con malicia.

–¡Cállate Brown! –Reconociendo la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo– Chris, no le a dolido. En serio, créeme. Le ha encantado. Sentí como se le derretía… Ni te imaginas lo rápido que se abrió…

–¿De que habláis? –Guardando silencio bruscamente, al escuchar como alguien correteaba por el vestíbulo, viendo aparecer las manitas de Stewie en el marco de la puerta.

–Hola enano ¿queréis algo de picar? –Negándole Stewie con la cabeza– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Rallo? –Mirando al pasillo.

Stewie hablaba muy rápido, excitado, tanto que Brown no lograba entenderle. Solo logro reconocer el nombre de "Kent", viendo como este se levantaba e intercambiaba unas palabras con el pequeño en el pasillo.

En pocos segundos, Kent sonriente, regreso a la cocina. Jugueteando con sus llaves, volviendo a guardarlas en uno de sus ceñidos bolsillos.

–¡Y tu aquí lloriqueando! ¡Déjate de chorradas! El pequeño hombrecito tiene más huevos que tu –carcajeándose, sentándose de nuevo, guiñándole un ojo.

–¿No ira a…? –Levantándose de su asiento, apoyándole una mano en el hombro Kent.

–¡Ni te muevas! Chris, deja que los nenes se diviertan. –Sonriendo, mirando todos al techo de la cocina.

/*/

–Tendríamos que subir esto a mi cuarto... –Mirando de soslayo a Rupert, tumbado entre los almohadones del sofá.

–Tío, menos mal que ya no llevas chupete… Llego a verte con el y…–golpeando una de sus manos– ¡Te machaco! –Siguiendo a su amigo hacia el pasillo.

–¡Eh! Me sigue gustando chupar –sobresaltándose Rallo– pero otras cosas… –Deteniéndose su amigo unos segundos, viéndole agarrar la barandilla arrastrando la bolsa de legos.

–Estas raro Stewie… –Ayudándolo a subir los peldaños. Fijándose nuevamente en su pañal–joder hermano, en serio, no tendrías que llevar eso… Solo te lo estoy viendo y ya me están sudando los huevos. – Girándose Stewie unos segundos, con las mejillas encendidas. Deteniéndose al llegar al piso.

–Es que aún no se usar el baño… Lois dice que me enseñara este verano, pero ahora se enfada mucho si me lo quito. –Entrando ya en la pequeña habitación, acercándose a un colorido cajón. Dejando la bolsa entre otros juguetes.

–Hablando de baño… ¡Me estoy meando colega! –Agarrándose el paquete con una mano–En serio, ya sabes cómo es esto… –Sonriéndole Stewie.

–Sígueme, está aquí al lado. –Acompañándolo al baño principal. Levantándole la pesada tapa, mientras observaba a su amigo bajarse de una vez los pantaloncitos negros y sus ajustaditos slips de Spiderman. Arrastrándoselos hasta las deportivas. Acercándose torpemente al retrete.

–¿Vas a quedarte aquí? –Viendo como Stewie no quitaba ojo a su pequeño sexo. ¬

–Pensé que querrías enseñarme a hacerlo… –Abriendo brevemente la boca al ver como su amigo, deslizaba parte de la oscura piel. Dejándole ver por unos segundos, un glande de intenso purpura…

–Vale, vale, pero si no quieres que te mee, apártate–empujándole, pegándose a la boca de la taza, empezando a mear ante la atenta mirada de su amigo– ¡oh! Esto es una gozada… Jugueteando con el dorado chorrito.

–La verdad es que parece fácil. –Viendo como terminaba, deteniéndose, soltando unos chorritos más.

–¿Es fácil verdad? –Mirando a Stewie– ¡Tío! ¿Estas babeando? – Ocultándole la cara su amigo. Viéndole secarse la boca con el reverso de una de sus manos.

–No… –Restregándose la mano en el pañal.

–Tío, te conozco desde que eras un bebe, ¡Tú estabas babeando! –Notando como se le aceleraba el corazón… Al sostener Stewie su goteante pollita. –¿Qué haces?

–La tienes muy suave –bajándole lentamente la piel, exhalando Rallo al descubrírsela, creciendo el penecito entre sus dedos– es muy bonita…

–Gracias tío, pero para… Esto es muy gay…. –Mientras Stewie se arrodillaba, haciendo que se apoyara en la pared – ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Para, no sigas…! –Retorciéndose al sentir la lengüecita de su amigo, relamiéndole el glande durante unos segundos. Lamiéndole después el pequeño tronco. Abriendo la boca Rallo, mirando bruscamente al techo, cerrando sus ojos unos instantes. Deleitándose entre jadeos. Chupeteando Stewie obscenamente sus huevecitos. –Todo eso tenía que estar muy sucio…

–Ya no. Le he quitado lo saladito…–Metiendo su lengüecita entre la piel y la cabeza de su polla, jadeando nuevamente Rallo, meciendo levemente la cadera. – Te sabe a chocolate –dándole unos lametazos.

–-¡Hay mamita…! ¡Cómetela de una vez blanquito! –Sosteniéndole bruscamente la cabeza, metiéndole sus 12 centímetros de oscura carnecita en la boca– ¡Oh…! ¡Si! –Sintiendo la respiración de Stewie en los huevecitos–¡Al nene le gusta! –Meciendo sus caderas– ¡Oh…! ¡Como chupas blanquito…! ¡Me meo! ¡Me meo! –Soltando la cabeza de Stewie, agarrándose este a sus nalguitas, sintiendo como su amigo estallaba lanzándole dos ardientes chorros. El primero, a la garganta, haciéndole toser. El segundo; a su paladar. Esparciéndosele por toda la boca. Descubriéndole un nuevo sabor… Mucho más liquido… Mas dulce…

Rallo, jadeante, saco su flácida pollita empapada en saliva. Con un espeso hilo transparente goteándole de la punta. Curioso, con dos de sus dedos, pellizco el extraño liquido… Al separarlos, le recordó a la gelatina cruda…

–No sabe a pis. –saboreando– Hummm es… Es… ¡Tan dulce! –Dando un lametazo a los dedos de Rallo, saboreándolo nuevamente.

–Eso ha sido asqueroso… ¿Qué crees que puede ser? ¿Estaré malo? –Quitándose los restos con papel higiénico.

–Yo diría que es tu leche de niño. –Sonriéndole– ¡y a mí me ha gustado mucho! Mas que la de los mayores… –Viéndole tirar de la cadena. – Esta mucho más rica, te deja con ganas de más…–acercando su mano a la entrepierna de Rallo, separándose este bruscamente.

– ¿Más que la de los mayores? ¡Eh! ¡Para blanquito! Antes tienes que contarme algunas cosas… –Asomando la cabeza al pasillo del piso– y dar gracias de que no nos han pillado.

–¿Entonces te ha gustado? ¿No estas enfadado conmigo? –Andando juntos hacia su habitación.

–¿Enfadarme porque me comas la polla? Hombre, es raro… Casi me violas… Mira tío, me importa una mierda que seas maricona. A mi me da igual quien me la coma; tío, tía, perro, gato –carcajeándose Stewie– mientras me lo hagan bien… Eso si –empujando a Stewie contra la pared, sosteniéndolo con fuerza por los hombros– Si le cuentas esto a alguien… Te mato.

–Tranquilo, no diré nada… Te lo prometo –Aflojando Rallo– somos amigos ¿no? –Soltándole bruscamente, entrando ambos en su habitación¬– ¡Huy! ¡Rupert! Debe de estar en el sofá–Mirando hacia la puerta– ¿Te sabe mal si bajo a por él? –Negándole Rallo con la cabeza. Mientras se sentaba en una pequeña sillita, junto al cajón de juguetes. – Vale, tu ponte cómodo… Como si estuvieras en tu casa.

Stewie correteaba por el pasillo, emocionado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de esa pollita. Su lampiño tacto, su suave olor… Y ese sabor… ¡Esa corrida estaba deliciosa! Bajaba lo más rápido que podía los escalones, deslizando ruidosamente su manita por la barandilla. Por primera vez, maldecía el pañal. Apenas podía correr con eso entre las piernas. Los mayores seguían hablando en la cocina, al parecer no le habían escuchado. Corriendo cuanto pudo, entro en salón. Recogiendo a Rupert de entre los almohadones al vuelo, agradeciéndole brevemente su "sacrificio".

Respirando con dificultad, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, al instante, los mayores se callaron. Chris, le saludo, ofreciéndole algo de picar…

–No…Chris, tengo-mucha-prisa… Kent…Necesito-hablar-con-kent –Recuperando el aliento, retrocediendo unos pasos hacia las escaleras, siguiéndole Kent.

–¿Qué te pasa hombrecito? ¿estás bien?

–Si, si, perdona, es que le he prometido a Rallo que no contaría nada… –Mirando hacia la cocina, reconociendo a Brown en la mesa, mirándolos con curiosidad. – Asintiendo Kent– Necesito una cosa…

–¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Necesitas que hable con tu amiguito? –Mirando hacia las escaleras.

–¡No! Rallo es mío –Sonriéndole Kent– ¡Su leche es mía! –Carcajeándose Kent– bueno… Lo que le sale…

–¿Ya se corre el negrito? ¡Jooder! Que suerte tienes hombrecito. –Dándole una suave palmada en la espalda– ¡Estas en racha!

–Uff y no sabes lo que bien que le sabe… Es diferente, dulce, como agüita … –Dando saltitos, viendo asomarse fugazmente la cabecita de Rallo por la barandilla del piso superior. –Escucha, no te enfades conmigo… ¿Me dejarías un poco de ese líquido?

–¿Liquido? ¿Qué liquido? –Agachándose, poniéndose a la altura del pequeño.

–Del folla hormigas –Asintiendo Kent sonriente – Si ese, ese –Viendo como Kent, se ponía de pie, sacando con dificultad un manojo de llaves junto al pequeño tubito de Aquaglide Anal, de uno de sus ceñidos bolsillos.

–"lubricante" hombrecito, esto es "lubricante" –Entregándoselo, viéndole dar saltitos de alegría, mientras se lo deslizaba por un lateral del pañal. – No se hecha todo, acuérdate… –¡Lo sé! Gracias Kent –sonriéndole desde las escaleras–, luego te lo devolveré…

Stewie, termino de subir las escaleras llevando a Rupert en una de las manos. La puerta de su habitación, estaba entornada. Al entrar, descubrió a Rallo sentado en la pequeña mesa con un par de sus dinosaurios de juguete entre las manos.

–Estaba abajo, aburriéndose como una ostra –Cerrando su puertecita.

–Te he visto hablar con la mari… con el tipo ese. –Mientras Stewie acomodaba a Rupert en la cuna. Sacando sus patitas por entre dos barrotes. Poniéndolo de cara a ellos, como si les estuviera observando.

–¿kent? Oh si, le he visto. Le he pedido que me dejara una cosa. –Acercándosele rápidamente, sujetándole la cabeza, viendo Rallo como cerraba sus ojitos mientras le acercaba la boca…

–¡Eh! ¡Quita, aparta eso! –Empujándole, cayendo Stewie de culo, sentándose sobre su pañal.–Aquí la mariquita eres tú ¿vale?, nada de besos… Joder, que asco…

–Pensé que te gustaría… –Apoyándose en la pared, levantándose nuevamente. – Oye, ¿me dejas quitarme esto? –Señalándole el pañal.

–¿Quedarte en bolas? –Mirando el pequeño cuerpecito de Stewie de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta por primera vez, de que iba descalzo– Vale, vale, no hay problema –levantándose de la silla ante la sorpresa de su amigo– Pero entonces, tendré que quitarme yo esto –tirando de sus pantaloncitos, escurriéndoselos hasta las zapatillas. Dejándolos sobre la alfombra. Quedándose solo con su ceñido slip de Spiderman a la cintura. –Es lo justo.

Stewie, ya sin su pañal, abrió el pequeño tubito de lubricante. Echándose unas gotas en su duro penecito, masturbándose lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Rallo.

–¿Qué es eso? –Viendo Stewie, como el ceñido Slip de Rallo, empezaba a deformarse, –¿Es lo que te ha dado el tío ese?

–Si, es "fubricante", se siente muy rico… –Masturbándose lentamente mientras se acercaba a Rallo. Aun sentado.

–¿Qué haces? ¡No te lo voy a chupar! – Sacando la lengua mientras retrocedía Stewie– pero me gustaría probar esa cosa… Poniéndose en pie, bajándose los slips ante la exclamación de Stewie.

–La tienes muy bonita –Recogiendo el tubito del suelo sin dejar de mirársela.

–joder tío, ni mi madre me a dicho tantas veces algo así… Realmente te gusta ¿eh? –acercándose a Stewie, estirándose la piel levemente, empezando a endurecérsele la pollita.

–Saca la puntita… Eso es… –Echándole unas gotas, viendo como Rallo, tiraba de su piel para repartir bien el lubricante.

–¡Cuánto se te estira! La mía no tiene tanta piel… ¡Espera! Sujétala así, ¡no! Tira de la punta otra vez… Así…

Rallo tiraba de su oscuro prepucio. Estirándolo un dedo más de lo que realmente era su sexo. Stewie, acercaba la resbaladiza cabeza de su pollita, tratando de cubrirla con su piel. Rallo, exhalo sonoramente al sentir la tibia humedad del glande de su amigo, penetrando su tenso prepucio.

–Mira, a entrado toda… –Sintiendo una punzada de placer al rozarse el ardiente glande de su amigo con el suyo.

–No sabía que se podía hacer esto… –Rallo, meciendo suavemente la cadera, escuchando un humedo chapoteo– la tienes muy mojada… –Gimiendo sordamente al comenzar a mecerse Stewie.

–Es el"fubricante",ah…ah….–Meciéndose más lentamente– hace…ah…ah…Que …. Mas rico….

–¡Al final tú me estas follando! Mariquita… –Cerrando los ojos unos segundos, al acelerar el roce Stewie. Gimiendo sordamente. Sujetando con fuerza la piel de su pollita. Manteniendo cubierto el penecito de su amigo. Sintiendo en su mano los huevecitos de Stewie, golpeándole suavemente.

–No… no… Esto… No es follar… –Apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Rallo, acelerando más las envestidas. –Luego…Luego…Me corro… Me corro… –Moviéndose más rápido, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Rallo en el cuello.

–Yo también… Yo también…. –Estallando. Escuchando un gritito de Stewie. Sintiendo como su corrida hacia hincharse la hueca piel de su prepucio, cubriendo cálidamente las dos pollitas.

Deslizando Stewie su sexo hacia el exterior, escucharon ambos un lascivo chasquido. Escurriéndose Rallo por la pared. Dejándose caer hasta la alfombra, jadeando.

Stewie, excitado, se frotaba la pollita. Lamiéndose de la mano cuanto lograba recuperar. Arrodillándose al verle caer, se tumbó en el suelo. Acomodando su cabeza entre las piernas de Rallo. Metiéndose la flácida pollita de su amigo en la boca. Escuchándole gemir nuevamente.

–Oh… blanquito… Me encanta que me hagas esto –Meciendo suavemente la cadera, acariciando el pelo de su amigo – ah… ah… así… dale con la lengua…. Come… come… cuanto quieras… –Gimoteando Stewie, sorbiendo con más intensidad al notar crecer la pollita en su lengua– ¡Viene más! ¡Aquí viene más! –Acelerando el movimiento de las caderas–¿Lo quieres? –gimoteando Stewie– ¡Toma, toma más chocolate! –descargando un denso chorro repentinamente. Retorciéndose de placer al sentir como Stewie dejaba de chupar para amantar cuanto le estaba escupiendo –¡Joooder blanquito! –Sintiendo como su sexo, era exprimido en el placentero vacío de la boca de su amigo. –¡Eres como un becerrito…!–Tensándose una vez más, escupiendo nuevamente en la pequeña boca. Sintiendo como el cuerpecito de Stewie se estremecía, mientras sorbia su corrida.

Rallo relajo los brazos, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en la pared. Respiraba sonoramente. Cerro sus ojos, extasiado. Escuchando durante unos eternos segundos el obsceno chupeteo de Stewie, sorbiendo cuanto quedaba en su flácida pollita.

–Oh… no sabía que las mariconas la mamabais tan bien…. Oh… Para…ah… Para tío… –Apoyando la cabeza Stewie, en una de sus piernecitas, dando pequeños lametazos a su flácido penecito.

–Mis primos de Minnesota disfrutarían contigo… ¡Te ibas a hartar de polla! –Reincorporándose Stewie, sentándose a su lado.

–¿También les gustan los chicos? –Viendo como Rallo, deslizaba la piel de su flácida pollita.

–¡La has dejado seca! ¡Ni yo me la limpio tanto…! –Carcajeándose– ¿Mis primos? No se… Una vez recuerdo, siendo yo como tu… Que entro en mi habitación el mayor. Con su cosa en la mano… Mi yaya acababa de apagarme la luz. Se acerco a mi cama, con la cosa muy dura… ¡Pero de la patada que le di en los huevos, le quité las ganas de mariconear…! –Riéndose Stewie– En serio, nunca más se la vi. Ni cuando nos duchábamos.

–¿Si no les gustan los chicos? ¿Por qué me har-ta-ría de polla? –Recogiendo el tubito del suelo, sentándose nuevamente junto a Rallo.

–Por los becerros… Mis seis primos siempre que pueden, se meten en las cuadras para darles de mamar… –Ante la sorpresa de Stewie– Si, de verdad Stewie. ¡Es una pasada! Yo mismo he visto como se lo hacían. Esos bichos te cogen el pito y chupan, chupan, chupan, llenándotela de baba. Como si fuera una teta… Son como tú. Cuando notan la corrida, ¡chupan con más fuerza…! ¡Tío! –Comenzando a enderezársele el penecito a Stewie– ¿Se te está poniendo dura?

–Un poquito… –Viendo cómo se extendía un chorro de lubricante en un dedo, deslizándolo entre sus nalgas– Oh…–Meciendo su mano ante la sorpresa de Rallo.

–¿Te estas tocando el culo? ¡Tío eso da mucho asco! – Levantándose, retrocediendo unos pasos. Viendo como Stewie se tumbaba, separando las piernecitas. Dejando que el viera como se hundía el dedito, rítmicamente, en su estrecho agujero. –Deja de hacer eso, por favor…

–¿No quieres chingar? –Entornando los ojitos Stewie. Sintiendo acelerársele el corazón Rallo. Notando como su sexo se desentumecía nuevamente. –Ah…Ah… – Hundiéndose un dedo más, ante la atenta mirada de su amigo.

–Yo…Yo… No quería decir eso… No hace falta que te hagas eso por mi… –Viendo como Stewie, alzaba sus caderas rítmicamente. Mientras tres de sus dedos se hundían ya obscenamente entre sus nalguitas.

–Yo te he follado antes… –Acercándosele Rallo, arrodillándose tembloroso.

–Si lo hago… –Separando más las piernas su amigo– ¿No se lo contaras a nadie? –tragando saliva, sintiéndole latir el duro penecito entre sus manos.

–Te lo prometo –sacándose los dedos, alzando su culito– mira, ya está listo…

Rallo, sudoroso, vio como el carnoso anillo de carne de su amigo palpitaba. Contrayéndose y dilatándose eróticamente.

–¿Eso lo estás haciendo tu? –Asintiéndole Stewie con la cabeza. Tumbándose Rallo sobre el cuerpecito de Stewie. Retirándose violentamente al sentir su penecito rozándole el pubis. –¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo! –Sentándose a su lado.

–¿Por qué? Mira como la tienes… Y yo quiero que la metas… –Recostándose sobre un costado.

–Pero mírate, ¡Eres un tío! ¡Casi me follo a un tío…! –Agachando la cabeza, sosteniéndose el ahora flácido penecito.

–¿y si no me ves el pito? –Alzando lentamente la cabeza Rallo. Mirándole sonriente.

–Seria como hacérselo a una nena… –Frotándose la pollita, enderezándosele rápidamente – Pero… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

–Así… –Poniéndose Stewie a cuatro patas. Apoyando su cabeza en la alfombra unos segundos, separándose obscenamente las nalguitas– como le gusta a Brian…

Rallo se quedó paralizado. Con su sexo palpitándole en la mano. Stewie, alzo su cabeza nuevamente, acomodando las manitas en el suelo. Sacudiendo obscenamente su culito.

–Rallo… Rallo… Ahora soy una perrita… –Sacando su lengüecita, mirándole unos segundos–soy una perrita… soy una perrita… –Meciendo las nalguitas eróticamente. –Guau… Guau…

Durante unos segundos trato de imaginarse a su amigo siendo follado por el perro… No, no tenía que estar sugiriendo eso... Temblando, se puso tras Stewie. Acercando su sexo a las pequeñas nalgas, sintiendo la cálida humedad que emanaba de ellas.

–Vale perrita… ¿Seguro que no se lo dirás a nadie? –Rozando los carnosos pliegues con la cabeza de su sexo.

–No, métemela ya por favor…. –Empujando su cuerpo hacia la polla de Rallo, escuchando como jadeaba este al sentir la calidez de su anillo.

Rallo empujo suavemente su pollita, sintiendo como resbalaba entre la carnosa rosa de su amigo. Stewie, gimió, al sentirle vencer la estrechez. Rallo, temblaba. Sintiendo el ardiente interior de su amigo oprimiéndole la polla.

–Oh… ¡Que caliente!… –Meciéndose suavemente– Mami… Nunca había sentido algo así…Oh…te arde…Oh…Mamita…

–Métela más… Eso solo es un trozo… –Sobresaltándose Stewie, al encajérasela de una vez Rallo. Sintiendo sus huevecitos golpearle las nalgas. –¡Ah! Así… Así… Ya… Ya… Ya está dentro…

Rallo, se inclino sobre la espalda de su amigo. Dándole sonoros besos en el cuello, meciendo suavemente las caderas.

–Lo tienes muy rico… Blanquito…–aumentando el ritmo de su balanceo, sorprendiéndose del lascivo sonido–Como aprieta… oh…oh… Blanquito…–Disminuyendo la velocidad, sintiendo como su pollita se hundía más en el ardiente interior del pequeño, golpeando sus huevitos las pequeñas nalgas– ¡Eres mi nena…! –lamiéndole el cuello, jadeando Stewie– Esto no es un culo…–acariciándole el pecho, besándole la espalda– Es un coñito…–envistiéndole con más fuerza, sintiendo estremecerse el pequeño cuerpecito de Stewie– Como se derrite tu coñito…¡Como le gusta la polla!–Gimiendo Stewie–¡Como le gusta!–Gritando Stewie, al sentir como se la clavaba nuevamente de una vez. Tumbándose Rallo sobre su espalda, lamiéndole el cuello mientras le envestía frenéticamente, sintiendo como le empezaba a arder el culo, hasta que dos densos trallazos le llenaron nuevamente las entrañas.

Rallo jadeaba tumbado sobre su espalda. Dándole pequeños besos en las orejas, lamiéndole el cuello lentamente. Meciendo suavemente sus caderas, enterrando su semilla cuanto podía…

Stewie gimió. Cerrando sus ojitos, alzando su culito rítmicamente. Jadeando al sentir las pequeñas manos de Rallo acariciándole el flácido penecito.

–¿Aun no tienes agüita? –Gimoteando su amigo– Yo te daré la que quieras Blanquito–besándole en la nuca.

Stewie, abrió los ojos. Dándose la vuelta, escuchando ambos una lasciva pedorreta. Sorprendiéndose al ver como Rallo le envolvía con los brazos, besándole intensamente.

Rallo movía la lengua con torpeza. Sorbiendo al tiempo que habría la boca. Stewie, le guio. Envolviéndosela con su lengüecita, haciéndole sentir como si sus cuerpecitos se estuvieran fusionando.

Fue entonces cuando ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

–¿Hombrecito? ¿Puedo pasar? –Golpeando de nuevo.

–¡No! ¡Espera! Ahora salgo… –Levantándose la pareja bruscamente. Buscando Rallo su ropa por la alfombra… Viendo a Stewie peleándose con su pañal roto, lanzándole sus slips…

–¡No hay prisa…! Tranquilo, te espero.

Kent, esperaba impacientemente en el pasillo … En segundos reconoció una de las manitas de Stewie sujetando el filo de la puerta. No llego a abrirla del todo, solo lo suficiente para poder pasar por ella.

Kent, tuvo que esforzarse por no reír. El pequeño, sudoroso, con la carita enrojecida, se sujetaba torpemente unos coloridos slips a la cintura.

–¿Nuevo estilo hombrecito? –Sonriéndole.

–Si, estoy mirando de quitarme el pañal… Te lo enseñaría mejor (girándose levemente), pero me están un poco grandes…

–Ya veo… Sabes porque os he molestado ¿no? –Abriendo los ojos Stewie bruscamente, asintiendo.

–Perdona… Lo había olvidado–Dándole la espalda para entrar de nuevo. Escurriéndosele los slips. Viendo Kent, unos traslucidos chorretones descendiéndole lentamente por las pantorrillas.

Kent, escucho, sin lograr entender nada, como cuchicheaban los pequeños tras la puerta. Unos segundos después, regreso Stewie. Con el lubricante en la mano.

–¿Bien follado? –Recogiéndole el tubito.

–¡Bien follado! –Sonriéndole, alzando una de sus manitas cerrando el puño. Volviéndosele a caer el slip, recogiéndolo de sus piernas Stewie, mientras Kent, bajaba ya por las escaleras. Carcajeándose.

Rallo, todavía desnudo, se abalanzo sobre él nada más traspasar la puerta. Dándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

–Perdóname. –Bajando la cabeza. Mientras Stewie cerraba la puerta, arrastrando los pies.

–¿Por qué? –Quitándose los slips, dándoselos nuevamente a su amigo.

–Por haber sido tan borde… –Dándole un beso a la mejilla– Te he dicho cosas muy feas.

–¿Qué cosas? ¿me has dicho algo feo? –Abrazándole Rallo.–Ya sé que tú no eres ma-ri-co-na como yo–sintiendo como su amigo le acariciaba la espalda– ¿Qué te pasa?

–Que me gustaría…Me gustaría…

–¿Qué fuera tu nena? –dándole un beso Stewie en los labios– A mí me … –interrumpiéndole Rallo.

–No, no, mi nena no. –Viendo cómo se enrojecían los ojos de Stewie– Pero podrías ser mi nuevo mejor amigo…

–Y ¿vendrás a jugar más veces? –Palpándole el flácido penecito.

–Las que quieras –Acariciándole las nalgas, sonriéndole Stewie.

–Rallo… –Mirando hacia el montón de pañales del cambiador– ¿Podrías ponerme uno de esos?

–¿Lo dices en serio? –Asintiéndole Stewie– joder tío, ¡Vaaalee! Si no queda más remedio… Esto es la parte de delante ¿no?...


	9. Si, Brown Tu hermanito ya se corre…

**_**Esta historia contiene muchas escenas de incesto, sexo gay y alguna cama redonda… Luego no digas que no se te aviso (guiño, guiño).-**_**

 _-Con la participación especial en este capítulo de: Cleveland Brown Jr. y su hermanito Rayo Tubbs-_

 **Fin de semana de curiosidad Novena parte [Si, Brown. Tu hermanito ya se corre…]**

–A ver si lo he entendido; – Brown, sudoroso. Sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Moviendo sus manos nerviosamente encima de la mesa. – Ese nene que correteaba por aquí… –Interrumpiéndole Chris.

–Mi hermanito; Stewie.

–Tu "hermanito" … –Arqueando las cejas– ¿Me estás diciendo que a ese renacuajo le gustan las pollas? –Asintiéndole simultáneamente Chris y Kent. – Estáis de coña ¿no?

–No, Brown. Chris te está diciendo la verdad. Al hombrecito le gusta mucho chupar polla… –Perdiendo su mirada en el techo de la cocina.

–¡Joder! ¡Os estáis quedando conmigo! No me lo creo. –Apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en la silla– ¡Si lleva pañales!

–Bueno. La verdad es que ya no tendría que llevarlos… Es mayor de lo que parece. Creo que en unos meses empezara el colegio. –Jugueteando con unas bolitas de queso. – Mi madre está muy liada con su trabajo y …

–¿Y cómo estáis tan seguros de que le gustan? –Viendo como Chris bajaba la cabeza, al tiempo que las mejillas de Kent se enrojecían. – ¡No! ¡Venga ya! Tu… Tu Hermanito ¿te la a chupado? –Asintiendo Chris– ¡Tío eso es la hostia! Había escuchado que hay videos de esos por la red… –pellizcándose obscenamente el sexo por encima del pantalón– Pero aquí… A un par de calles de mi casa…

–No es lo que parece, ni siquiera se lo pedí. –Chris, con densas gotas de sudor descendiéndole por la frente– ¿No iras a contarlo verdad?

–¡No joder! Claro que no, somos colegas. ¡Buaaa, si eso es cierto estoy alucinando…! Es que es muy fuerte….

–Hace unas horas, yo dije exactamente lo mismo. – Kent, apurando un refresco.

–¿Y tú? ¿Kent? – Brown, sonriéndole. Meciéndose en la silla– ¿También le has dado polla a su hermanito?

–No… –Asintiendo Chris– Mas bien… Me lo folle… –Perdiendo el equilibrio Brown, golpeando la mesa con una de sus piernas, apoyándose en la pared en el último instante– Si, se la he metido. Esta mañana, mientras Chris me lo hacía a mí.

Brown, recupero el equilibrio. Mirando nerviosamente a la pareja de colegas que mantenían la respiración frente a él.

–¡Sois la hostia! Jooder –pellizcándose obscenamente su turgente sexo sobre la tela del pantaloncito– ¿Por qué no me llamasteis? –Jadeando sordamente.

–¿Te estas pajeando? –Kent, alzándose sobre la silla. Reconociendo la polla de Brown presionando bajo la fina tela de su pantaloncito de deporte. Escuchándole jadear una vez más.

–¿Te pone mi hermanito? –Chris, levantándose de la silla. Acercándose a Brown mientras este movía más intensamente su mano. –Creía que te habíamos asustado…

–Ufff es ese culito…. Dios…. Me lo estoy imaginando…. Jooder,¡Voy a correrme…! –Viendo todos como se tensaba sobre la silla. Sobresaltándose su cuerpo un instante. Empezando a brotarle de entre la oscura tela de sus pantaloncitos, una densa jalea blanquecina. Jadeando Brown. Viendo cómo se arrodillaba Chris. Para ante su sorpresa, lamer el pequeño charco.

Brown, seguía escupiendo esperma. Jadeando cada vez que Chris bajaba la cabeza. Sintiendo la húmeda boca de su amigo sobre su sexo. Sorbiendo obscenamente, cuando emergía en su pantaloncito.

–Por lo que veo esto es tradición familiar… –Kent, mirando como Chris terminaba de limpiar la entrepierna del pantaloncito de Brown. Danto unos últimos lametazos a las costuras.

–Tío, eso me ha gustado… –Acariciándole la cara.

–Es que me has puesto cachondo. –Sonriéndole Brown– La tuya Sabe diferente… –Poniéndose en pie nuevamente– me apetecía probarla… Ahora ya sé que no siempre tiene el mismo sabor…

–Nena, –Brown, mirando a Kent– ¿de verdad has podido meterla en un agujero tan pequeño? –Asintiéndole– ¿Le entro toda? Teníais que haberme llamado…. Joder, se me está empalmando de nuevo…. ¿Tuviste que hacer mucha fuerza? ¿Apretaba? Jooder ¡Claro que tenía que ser estrecho! Ufff…

–¡Para ya Brown! Eso no tenía que haber pasado. Como las mamadas que me hizo… En serio, este fin de semana está siendo una locura…

–¿Y no se lo habéis roto? –Viendo como le negaba Chris con la cabeza– Uffff ¡Es increíble!

–Ya; no sabes el miedo que he pasado… –Sentándose nuevamente– Anoche tuve una pesadilla horrible en la que le se la metía de mala manera. Tíos, llore y todo, fue terrible. Era muy real...

–Pero no se la metiste ¿no? –Kent, moviendo su silla, acercándose a sus amigos.

–¡No! Anoche no… –Abriendo la boca Brown, cerrándola tras pocos segundos. –Quiero decir… No, no se la he metido. Y no porque no me lo haya pedido… Si no me hubieran tomado el pelo esta mañana… –Mirando a Kent.

–Oye… Ya que le dejaste metérsela a Kent… –Alzándose levemente. Interrumpiéndole Chris.

–¡No le deje! Me engañaron los muy cabrones. –Reconociendo un punto de luz rojizo en lo alto de una estantería frente a ellos. Levantándose de la silla.

–Siempre pensé que estas cosas no pasaban, tíos, de verdad. Esto es como estar en una jodida película… Ufff seré un monstruo, pero un culito tan pequeño…. Ufff que morbo…. –Viendo como Chris, se volvía a sentar con un pequeño aparato entre sus manos.

– Brown, si tanto te ponen los niños, ¡follate a tu hermano! –Sobresaltándose su amigo, dejando de acariciarse su hinchado sexo– pero deja en paz al mío. Lo de esta mañana a sido algo que no tendría que haber pasado… Como otras muchas cosas…

–¡Ya lo intentamos! –Dejando de mirar el aparatito que sostenía. Alzando su cabeza bruscamente. Dirigiendo la mirada junto a Kent, hacia Brown. –¡Eh no me miréis así! Fue idea del mayor de mis primos…

–¿Os lo follasteis? ¿a Rallo? –Chris, dejando el cachivache encima de la mesa.

–No, el enano le pateo los huevos cuando iban a recogerlo… ¡Y tenía la misma edad que tu hermano! –Riéndose Kent y Chris– Tendríais que haber visto llorar a mi primo… El plan era sencillo; él se colaba en su habitación cuando estuviera dormido. Lo cogía en brazos. Salía discretamente de la casa de mis yayos. Cruzaba el maizal… Y… Ya en las cuadras, le despertábamos. ¡Teniéndole toda la noche para enseñarle a "jugar como los mayores"!… Tendríais que habernos visto… ¡Yo mismo rellene el colchón de paja! Estábamos todos ya con la polla en la mano, chorreándonos, sorteando quien iba a ser el primero… Esperando verle entrar con Rallo entre los brazos… y ¡toma patadas! Apenas podía andar. Estuvo toda la noche llorando… ¡Y él era el mayor! ¡el más fuerte! Durante días, nos olvidamos del tema… Bueno… Hasta que otro de mis primos sugirió, "por el bien de todos" turnarnos para ser follados…

–¡Y estas son las cosas que me gustan del campo! –Kent, imitando a Brown. Riéndose a carcajadas Chris.

–¡Eh capullos! Ya me gustaría veros a vosotros un par de meses follandoos gallinas… ¿Sabéis que se mueren? Si, si, al metérsela revientan por dentro… ¡No os riais! En serio, es una putada. Al final mis yayos se dieron cuenta de que nos las tirábamos…

–Vale, vale, ya hemos pillado la idea. –Chris, limpiándose las lagrimas con una servilleta de papel– Casi te follas a tu hermanito por culpa de las gallinas… –Riéndose a carcajadas Kent.

–Joder, no tenía que haberos contado nada. –Sosteniendo en sus manos el pequeño aparato que Chris, había dejado sobre el mantel de la mesa.

–¿Lo reconoces? –Chris, aun sonriente– Se los regalo tu madre a la mía, cuando tu hermanito creció…

–Ya decía yo que me era familiar…Hacia años que no lo veía… –Pulsando un pequeño botón. Viendo los tres como parpadea durante unos segundos una de las seis lucecitas que tenía el cachivache.

–¿Qué es eso? –Kent, inclinándose sobre la mesa, tratando de ver mejor el cacharro.

–Un monitor de bebes. –Asintiendo Brown– Pero me da que a esté no le quedan pilas…

–¿Crees que tu madre dejo el otro en su habitación? – Brown, haciendo fuerza. Escurriendo una tapita…

–Diría que sí. Es más, seguro que esta sin pilas por la visita del hijo de Brian… Ese chavalín estuvo compartiendo habitación con mi hermano, hace unas semanas.

–¡Ya está! –Sosteniendo en sus manos un pedazo de plástico– ¿Tienes una pila de "nueve" por aquí?

–Igual en algún cajón del salón… –Mirando hacia el tenue pasillo.

Los tres amigos salieron de la cocina. Deteniéndose unos segundos Chris, a los pies de la escalera…

–Que calladitos están…– Susurrando a sus amigos, ya en la puerta del salón.

Silenciosamente Chris, subió unos peldaños más. Desapareciendo en el piso superior.

–Espero que no haga ninguna tontería –Kent, a Brown. Sentándose en el sofá.

–¿Tú crees que los enanos estarán…? Ya sabes…–Moviendo las caderas– "dándole al tema" …

–Es posible. –Kent, viendo llegar a Chris. Mientras Brown, se acariciaba obscenamente el hinchado bulto que se dibujaba entre sus piernas.

–No sé si esto es buena idea… –Abriendo un pequeño cajón, cerrándolo rápidamente– Han cerrado su puertecita… El pobre no sabe que no tiene cerradura… –Abriendo otro cajón, revolviendo en su interior.

–Bueno, solo han cerrado la puerta. Son niños, estarán jugando… –Acercándose Chris a otro mueble, abriendo nuevamente un cajoncito.

–Eso me lo creería si él enano no te hubiera pedido el lubricante… –Ante la sonora exhalación de Brown.–Si, sí, me he dado cuenta…

–Tíos, ¿solo yo me estoy poniendo tan cachondo? –Mirlándole unos segundos sus colegas.

–Estas enfermo… –Kent, viendo como Chris alzaba una mano en el aire. Mostrándoles una pequeña pila rectangular, acercándose al sofá…

–¡Ostras! ¡el partido! –Sosteniendo unos segundos el pequeño mando de la tv, encendiéndola, viendo todos a un puñado de hombres haciendo yardas en un estadio medio vacío…

Brown se carcajeo al ver la preocupación en su cara. Kent meció su cabeza en gesto de negación. Sonriente.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué os reis? –Dejando el mando sobre la pequeña mesita.

–Es un amistoso pre-temporada –Carcajeándose Brown.

–Capullos… ¿Así que sabías que no venias a ver un partido? –Asintiéndole Brown.

–Conmigo no te cabrees. Yo te ayude a preparar todo esto… –Kent, mostrándole la palma de sus manos.

–Ya me habéis engañado dos veces hoy … –Dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sofá– soy un gilipollas…

–Eh, blanquito… No te pongas así… –Acariciándole el pecho por encima de la camiseta– Se que lo que querías ver, era esto… –Deslizando lentamente una de las rollizas manos de Chris sobre su hinchado paquete. Meciendo suavemente la cadera. – ¿Ves? Ella también tenía ganas de conocerte…

Kent, sostenía en sus manos el pequeño aparato. Manipulándolo para desencajar la desgastada pila. Mientras Chris, sentía escurrírsele bajo su mano la húmeda polla de Brown. Ahora gimiendo sordamente.

–Chicos, centrémonos… –Retirando Chris, la mano de la entrepierna de su amigo. Lamiéndosela lentamente, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos. – ¿O dejamos esto y… "jugamos como los mayores"? –Viendo como Chris, se acariciaba su turgente paquete.

–No tíos, en serio. Me pone mucho el imaginarme lo que estarán haciendo esos pequeñajos allá arriba… Si al menos pudiera oírlo… –Mirando como Kent, terminaba de encajar la pila en el interior del pequeño aparato.

–¿Sabes encenderlo? –Kent, pasándoselo a Chris. Tras terminar de deslizarle la tapita.

–Si, mirad, ya está funcionando… –Viendo todos como la fila de lucecitas parpadeaba secuencialmente, con diferentes intensidades.

–Que funcione… Que funcione… – Brown, inclinándose sobre la mesa, junto a sus amigos.

–¿Oís algo? –Kent, acercando la cabeza al aparato.

–No… –Chris, recogiendo el mando de la tv, dejándola en silencio– a ver, –sosteniéndolo entre sus manos, sobresaltándose todos al escuchar la jadeante voz de Rallo…

Lentamente, con suavidad, apoyo el cacharro sobre la mesa. Mientras sus amigos, se acomodaban en el sofá. El sonido era mucho más limpio de lo que recordaba. El monitor solo se activaba cuando los pequeños elevaban el tono de voz. Así que, durante unos minutos, solo escucharon jadeos entre cortados…

–¿A dicho que le encanta que le haga "eso"? –Expectantes durante unos segundos– ¿Se está… Corriendo? ¿Ya se corre mi hermanito?

–Si, Brown. Tu hermanito ya se corre… –Kent, viendo como la entre pierna de Chris, latía bajo su pantaloncito. Escuchando todos como Rallo, estallaba. Gritando obscenamente a Stewie.

Brown, se alzó unos segundos. Arrastrándose los pantalones hasta los tobillos. Dejando al aire sus 15 centímetros de oscura carne, masturbándose intensamente.

Kent, trago saliva. Rompiendo después la quietud del salón. Desabrochándose sonoramente el cinturón. Empujando sus ajustados pantaloncitos con las manos, sin dejar de mirar al jadeante Brown. Espatarrado en frente suya.

–¿Qué hacéis? –Susurro Chris. Viendo como Kent escupía un denso escupitajo sobre la cabeza de su sexo. Empezando a masturbarse lentamente, sonriéndole mientras lo hacía. –Vale… Lo pillo… –Alzándose bruscamente. Arrastrándose los pantalones. Rompiendo el aire del salón con un chorro de esmegma, al saltarle su polla como si fuera un resorte…

Tras unos segundos, no lograban entender los susurros que escuchaban. Hasta que Rallo, empezó a gemir de nuevo… Reconociendo Chris el obsceno sonidito que se escuchaba entre cortado…

–Se… ¿Se lo está… Follando? – Brown, jadeando sordamente.

–No…no… Creo…Que se la chupa…. –Cerrando sus ojitos unos segundos, reconociendo el lascibo chupeteo…

–Jooder Chris, tu hermanito es una pasada…. –Kent, tratando de no correrse, dejando de masturbarse.

Los tres amigos, espatarrados en el sofá, se masturbaban lentamente. Jadeando sordamente. Rememorando cuanto emergía del parpadeante aparato que vibraba sobre la mesa. Manteniendo la respiración. Hasta que… Repentinamente, el salón enmudeció.

–¿Qué ha pasado? – Brown, inclinándose sobre la mesa, con su polla entre las manos.

–No lo sé… –Chris, secándose la mano en los pantalones. Levantándose torpemente con su sexo duro. Dando unos pasos, arrodillándose ante el aparato. Sin darse cuenta de cómo se relamía Brown a su espalda. Al ver por primera vez, el obsceno balanceo de sus generosos glúteos.

Brown, dejo de masturbarse unos segundos. Mientras Chris, sacudía la maquina en el aire. Descubriendo fugazmente, el prieto pliegue de carne que se ocultaba entre sus rosadas nalgas…

–Creo que ya está… –Escuchando brevemente todos, unas ininteligibles palabras de Rallo. Sobresaltándose al sentir unos húmedos lametazos en sus glúteos. No pudiendo evitar gemir, al recibir un juguetón mordisquito… –¡Que haces! ¡Eso no me va! –Viendo a Brown masturbarse lentamente, mientras volvía a lamerme las nalgas.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo blanquito… Solo estaba presentándome a tu culito… – Hundiendo levemente los labios entre sus nalgas, dándole un sonoro beso. Relamiéndose obscenamente, mientras volvía a sentarse.

–¿Por qué no le has parado? –Mirando a Kent.

–Es que me ponía verlo…–Masturbándose lentamente. Mirando todos repentinamente al monitor, al reconocer la vocecita de Stewie…

Chris retrocedió lentamente. Dejándose caer de espaldas en el sofá. Tratando de digerir lo que estaba escuchando…

–¿Se lo hizo tu perro? ¿Lo sabias? – Brown, masturbándose con mas intensidad– Tío, si eso vuelve a pasar –jadeando– llámame… Por favor…

–Estará jugando, Chris. Tratando de poner cachondo a Rallo… No creo que quiera decir que eso pasara …–Kent, esforzándose por ocultar su excitación.

–Voy a matar a Brian. –Dejando de masturbarse. Al reconocer a Stewie ladrando.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué están haciendo ahora? –Brown, revolviéndose en el sofá, hasta que la voz de Rallo volvió a escucharse…

Los tres se sorprendieron jadeando al mismo tiempo. Al escuchar al pequeño Rallo penetrar a Stewie. Brown se masturbaba frenéticamente, salpicándose el pecho de espesas gotas transparentes. Kent, mecía sus caderas, lamiéndose los labios, al tiempo que se masturbaba.

Chris sentía como su polla latía entre sus piernas, rememorando la ardiente estrechez de su hermanito … Separando cuanto pudo sus piernas, se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá, masturbándose suavemente, siguiendo el ritmo de las obscenas palabras de Rallo… Cerrando sus ojos unos instantes…

Hasta que sintió como le estaban lamiendo las ingles… Abriendo los ojos bruscamente. Reconociendo la cabeza de Brown entre sus piernas. Lamiéndole suavemente los huevos. Dejo de masturbarse. Tendiéndole su gruesa polla, viendo con sorpresa, como la rechazaba su amigo.

–¿No la quieres? –Escuchando todos como Rallo, estaba disfrutando de una nena…

–Alza las piernas… –Le susurro, sonrojándose Chris al empezar a entender…–Álzalas…

–Está muy sucio…No sabía que esto iba a pasar…–Sonriéndole Brown. Levantándole las rollizas piernas. Ayudándolo a apoyarlas en el sofá.

–Tu sigue dándole…–Hundiéndole la boca entre sus nalgas. Empezando a lamer obscenamente sus oscuros pliegues. Haciendo que Chris se retorciera de placer, gritando eróticamente. Descubriéndolos Kent repentinamente. Relamiéndose mientras se masturbaba más rápido.

–Oh… Oh… Joooder…Oh…Oh…–Temblándole las piernas al sentir la lengua de Brown, punteando su estrechez –Vas a entrar… Vas a entrar…–Meciendo su culo, sintiendo como la ardiente lengua de Brown, vencía su nudo de carne. Agitándose ya en su interior. –Ah… ¡Sí! ¡No pares! ¡No pares! –Soltándose la polla. Tirando de la cabeza de Brown con sus manos –¡No pares! ¡Follame! ¡Follame! Oh… Oh… Joooder…. Ah… Ah… ¡Ah!… –Estallando. Salpicándose el pecho y la cara de ardiente esperma. Escuchando mientras jadeaba, como Stewie gritaba agónicamente de placer… Sintiendo por primera vez, que ambos estaban siendo "bien follados".

Kent, se corrió sordamente. Empapándose el cuello, chorreándose las manos. Sin dejar de mirar como Chris jadeaba alzando sus caderas. Dejando que Brown, siguiera penetrándolo con la lengua.

–Sigue… Brown, por lo que más quieras, no pares… –Gritando al sentir uno de los gruesos dedos de su amigo, escurriéndosele en su interior. Cerrando los ojos– ¡Ah!... Ah…–enderezándosele nuevamente la polla.

–Relájate, blanquito…–Dándole un obsceno lametazo. Viendo Kent, de pie a su espalda, como su estrecho círculo de carne, palpitaba. Dilatándose brevemente. –Eso es… –Metiéndole otro dedo. Gimiendo Chris al sentir como palpaba juguetonamente su interior, mientras la resbaladiza lengua, seguía penetrándole.

–Mas… Mas…–Chris, gimiendo mientras se acariciaba la polla– No pares Brown … Sigue…

Kent se arrodillo. Endureciéndosele el sexo al reconocer el lascivo chapoteo que manaba de entre las nalgas de Chris. Acercando la boca al oído de Brown, susurrándole…

–¿Traigo el Aquaglide? –Retirando Brown la mano que tenia libre, cogiéndole unos segundos con fuerza del antebrazo. – Ok, enseguida vuelvo…

Kent, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Si se le pasaba el calentón a su amigo, Brown no podría follarselo. Y eso sería romper la promesa que le había hecho… No era jugar limpio, pero no se le ocurrió otra manera de convencerlo para que viniera. Nada ponía más cachondo a Cleveland Brown Jr. Que follarse un culito virgen…

Tenía que limpiarse un poco… y en el salón no veía rastro de servilletas. Subiéndose los calzoncillos, se dio la vuelta. Dirigiéndose a la cocina. En cuanto trato de subirse los ceñidos pantalones, tropezó. Golpeando la pequeña mesita, tirando el monitor al suelo. Mirando asustado hacia Chris. Por fortuna, seguía disfrutando de los dedos y la juguetona lengua de Brown…

/*/

Stewie, de pie, apoyado en el cambiador. Miraba atentamente como Rallo sacaba su cabeza por el extremo de una camiseta de las tortugas ninja. Tirando de ella, dejándosela caer por encima de sus pantaloncitos cortos.

–¡Es como si no te la hubieras quitado! –Dando unos saltitos, acercándose a él.

–¿Ves algo raro? –Dándose la vuelta– Cualquier salpicadura, una mancha… –Negándole Su amigo con la cabeza.

–¿Y yo? –Girándose Stewie torpemente, perdiendo el equilibrio unos instantes. – ¿Bien?

–Tranqui tío. Tu no estabas vestido. Casi vas desnudo… Estas igual que cuando te he visto en el sofá. –Sonriéndole Stewie– Pero tienes que prometerme que te lo vas a quitar… Si, colega. No me mires como si fueras un bebe. ¡Tienes que usar el baño! ¿No decías que era fácil?

–Si… Eso parece… Pero me tiene que enseñar Lois… ¡Mañana mismo le dir…! –Cerrando su boca repentinamente. Entristeciéndose bruscamente, bajando la cabecita.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele? –Acercándosele Rallo, sujetándole un brazo– ¿He dicho algo que…?

–No; No es por ti… Es Lois. Había olvidado que regresa mañana. –Empezando a sollozar.

–¿Porque lloras? Es tu mami, no creo que sea tan mala… –Sorbiendo su amigo– Por favor, no llores. ¡Volveré a verte! Ya te lo he dicho. Lo haremos muchas más veces… –Sonriéndole mientras Stewie, se secaba los ojos con el reverso de la mano– Además, en unos meses ¡Nos veremos en el cole! ¡Te va a encantar! Hay muchos tíos y muchas mas nenas…

–Suena bien… –Sorbiéndose una vez más los mocos. Mirando a Rallo con los ojos enrojecidos.

–No pienso darte un beso así… –Abrazándole fuertemente– al final conseguirás que yo también me haga maricona… –Riéndose Stewie– si, ríete, pero a mi no me hace gracia –dándole una fuerte palmada en el pañal, separándose de el.

–Gracias por limpiarme… –Bajando la mirada unos instantes– Se que eso no te ha gustado…

–¡Olvídalo! En serio, cuanto antes lo olvidemos mejor –sacudiéndose la cabeza– No quiero ni hablar de ello… Es algo que nunca ha pasado… ¿Vale? Pero prométeme que la próxima vez que lo hagamos… Ya no llevaras eso –Señalándole el pañal.

–Te lo prometo –dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, sin darle tiempo a Rallo a esquivarlo. – ¡Te pille! –Carcajeándose.

–Mira que eres maricona… – Cogiéndolo de un bracito, arrastrándolo hacia el. Besándole intensamente unos segundos. Sintiendo como se le endurecía el penecito, al deslizarse su lengua en la boca de Stewie.– Hummm, eres toda una damita…

–¡Mira cómo se te ha puesto! –Mirando ambos la silueta del duro penecito de Rallo. Deformando la entre pierna de sus pantaloncitos.

–Para tío… Estamos limpios… Si no bajamos ya, se van a mosquear los mayores… –Suspirando al sentir la suave manita de Stewie, deslizándose en el interior de sus slips. Acariciando sensualmente su duro penecito. – Para tío… En serio… Ah…Ah… Ah…–meciendo su cadera– Ah…¡Ah!… ¡Ah!…

–Vale, si no te apetece…–Sonriendo al ver cómo le temblaban las piernas a su amigo. Sacando su manita empapada– Hummm –lamiéndosela golosamente ante la mirada de Rallo.

–¿Te gusta mi agüita eh? –Jadeando– Ufff Ya te daré más … – Sonriendo. Acariciándose el paquete. Ajustándose los pantalones nuevamente. Tensándose la camiseta.

–Hummm –Dándose unos últimos lametazos en la mano. – ¿Bajamos ya? – Relamiéndose los labios. Mirando la puerta.

–Creo que estamos listos. –Dándole un húmedo beso en la mejilla, instantes antes de abrir la puerta. – Se acabo la miel blanquito… –Sonriéndole Stewie. Viendo como su amigo, salía de la habitación.

Los pequeños se adentraron en la penumbra del pasillo correteando. Rallo, descendió rápidamente un puñado de escalones, deteniéndose bruscamente al escuchar un grito. Inclinando su cabeza hacia el piso inferior. Haciéndole gestos a su amigo para que no hiciera ruido. Unos segundos después, Stewie ya estaba a su lado. Agarrándose a la barandilla.

–¿Qué pasa? – Susurrándole al oído.

–¿No lo oyes? –Guardando silencio ambos unos segundos. Escuchando toda una retahíla de obscenos gemidos– No sé si es buena idea que bajemos… –Volviendo a escuchar un grito, tras un obsceno jadeo– Creo que se están chingando… –Abriendo sus ojos, asustado.

Stewie, le sonrió por unos segundos. Cogiéndole seguidamente de la mano.

–¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres que nos vean? –Soltando su amigo la barandilla. Logrando mantener el equilibrio. Bajando un escalón más, tirando de su mano. –No tendríamos que estar haciendo esto…– Bajando lentamente los escalones, junto a Stewie.

Rallo, se estremeció al escuchar unos fuertes gemidos de Chris. Asustado, se sentó en la base de la escalera. Viendo como Stewie, se echaba al suelo. Gateando hacia el arco de entrada al salón. Asomando levemente su cabecita.

– Stewie, Stewie, no entres ahí… No es buena idea. – Susurrándole. Temblándole las piernas, levantándose nuevamente.

Stewie ayudándose del marco del arco, se puso de pie. Sigilosamente, retrocedió a pequeños pasos, hasta su amigo.

–Ven, ven conmigo. –Susurrándole. Cogiéndole del brazo– Te va a gustar… Créeme… No se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí…

–Tengo miedo… –Abrazándole Stewie. Sintiendo como temblaba el cuerpecito de Rallo.

–No te asustes, solo están follando… –Susurrándoselo al oído– Te aseguro que te va a gustar verlo… –Soltándole. Cogiéndole nuevamente de la mano. Haciéndolo avanzar a pequeños pasos…

/*/

Kent, bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Al entrar en el salón, no pudo evitar detenerse unos segundos… Disfrutando de ver al rollizo Chris sosteniendo eróticamente sus piernas en él aire. Separándose obscenamente las nalgas. Gimiendo mientras Brown, de rodillas frente a él, le restregaba el sexo en su dilatado anillo… Punteándolo brevemente… Rozándolo después…. Embadurnando su rojiza carne, con las densas gotas que emergían de su glande… Chris, gemía. Alzando levemente las caderas…

–Ya…Ya estoy aquí… –Sintiendo como las costuras de su ceñido pantalón, se le clavaban en la polla.

–Dámelo… –Extendiendo una de sus manos en el aire– ¿La quieres ya? –Punteando suavemente el jugoso anillo. Estremeciéndose Chris sonoramente.

–¡Si!, ¡Métela! ¡Métemela ya! –Abriendo los ojos, viendo a kent sudoroso, con el lubricante entre sus manos. –¡Dáselo Kent! ¡Por favor, dáselo ya! –Cerrando sus ojos unos segundos al sentir una punzada de dolor– ¡Ah! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Dueleee!

–Solo era la puntita…. La puntita no más…Tranquilo… Era una prueba… Una prueba … –Retirando su sexo de entre los palpitantes pliegues. Besándoselos obscenamente. Abriendo Kent el tubito, extendiéndoselo sobre el sexo– Mas, mas, hecha más… –Viendo como Chris contraía el dilatado anillo– Así, así estará bien… –Extendiéndoselo con una mano. Cubriéndola por completo de lubricante.

–Espera. Quiero estar a su lado. –Kent, acomodándose a la misma altura que Chris, besándole brevemente los labios –Relájate, relájate, esto te va a gustar… Ya verás… –Viéndole apoyar bruscamente la cabeza contra el respaldo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos– Solo duele un poquito… Un poquito no más… –Gritando Chris. Enrojeciéndosele la cara– Respira Chris, respira lentamente…

–Solo es un trocito… Relájate blanquito… –Meciendo suavemente la cadera, gimoteando Chris– Eso es… Respira… –Sintiendo como su polla vencía la estrechez de su amigo. Jadeando al disfrutar del ardiente interior. Notando como sus tripas le exprimían el sexo– Oh… oh… Eres virgen … –Gritando Chris, al sentir la fuerza del ardiente glande de Brown, abriéndose paso entre sus entrañas– Ya está… Ya está blanquito… Ya la tienes dentro… –Dejando de mecer su cadera. Tumbándose sobre el húmedo pecho de Chris

–¿Ves? Solo a sido un pellizquito… –Besándole Kent, respirando sonoramente Chris.

–La siento… La siento dentro… Me arde… –Meciendo suavemente el culo– Es como si tuviera que cagar… –Riéndose Kent.– ¿Por qué no sigues? –Jadeando al sentir como Brown, le acariciaba los pechos, lamiendo, sorbiendo de uno de ellos.

–Tranquilo blanquito, ya la tienes dentro… Deja que se te derrita… –Gritando Chris, al sentirla moverse. Jadeando al instante, al sentir un aguijonazo de placer– ¿Ya has sentido eso? –volviendo a mover su cadera Brown suavemente, escuchando jadear sordamente a Chris– Pues esto te va a encantar…

Chris soltó las manos de sus piernas al sentirla toda de una vez. Gritando levemente. Abriendo su boca. Conteniendo la respiración unos segundos… Descubriendo un placer, que jamás había sentido antes. Kent, empezó a besarle el cuello mientras su cuerpo, recibía las primeras envestidas. Acariciándole los pechos mientras el, cerraba sus ojos nuevamente, gimoteando.

Brown, se mordía el labio, meciendo la cabeza rítmicamente, cerrando los ojos. Envistiendo, suavemente. Sintiendo el cálido abrazo de las piernas de Chris, mientras este gemía escandalosamente.

Los jadeos de Chris, solo eran rotos por la respiración de Brown. Sus hinchados huevos, golpeaban obscenamente el sofá. Kent, frotaba su duro sexo contra una de nalgas de Chris. Al tiempo que le lamia la cara… Las orejas…

–Oh… Oh… Dios… Mas… Mas… Me gusta… –Besándole Kent, sintiendo su lengua en la boca– No pares Brown… Métela… Métela… ¡Ah! ¡Ah! … Así… Así…–Meciendo su culo al ritmo de las suaves envestidas– Oh… Oh…

–Suavecito…– Brown, lamiéndole los labios, besándole fugazmente–Suavecito blanquito… –Moviendo sus caderas circularmente– Suavecito blanquito… – jadeando Chris– Siéntela… Siéntela dentro…

–No pares Brown… Me gusta… Me gusta… –Estremeciéndose al notarle acelerar el ritmo– Ah… Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Ah! … ¡Me arde! ¡Me arde! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! …

–¿Dentro? … ¿Lo quieres dentro? … –Acelerando más las envestidas, tumbándose sobre el pecho de Chris. Apartándose Kent de ellos. Masturbándose frenéticamente sin dejar de mirarlos.

–¡Si! ¡Préñame! ¡Préñame! ¡Aaaah! –Sintiendo como Brown se detenía bruscamente. Dándole tres fuertes aguijonazos. Escuchándole jadear, mientras notaba la ardiente presión de la semilla de Brown, abrirse paso en su interior. Empapándole las tripas.

Nada más sentir el ardiente chorro en su interior, el hinchado sexo de Chris, estallo. Empapando el pecho de Brown. Jadeando encima suya. Todos se sobresaltaron al reconocer los gritos de Stewie. Dando saltitos, aplaudiendo, carcajeándose desde la entrada del salón.

Kent, no pudo evitar correrse justo en el instante en que centro su vista sobre el pequeño. Tratando de taparse el sexo como pudo, empapándose las manos y parte de sus piernas.

Chris, aun con la palpitante polla de Brown entre sus nalgas, jadeante, miro a su hermanito. Sonriéndole. Reconociendo al pequeño Rallo a su lado, con los ojitos entornados. Moviendo una de sus manos frenéticamente, en el interior de sus pantaloncitos.

– ¡Brown, mira! ¡Brown, tu hermano! Esta hay, mirándonos… –Alzándose levemente su amigo, sonriendo al reconocerle masturbándose.

Stewie, se carcajeo al descubrir lo que estaba haciendo su amigo. Sin dejar de reírse, se puso de rodillas frente a él. Sacándole la mano del interior de sus pantaloncitos. Ayudándolo el propio Rallo, a bajárselos. Lamiéndole unos segundos el deformado triangulito de su slip.

–Va a chupársela… –Brown, Susurrante. Acelerándosele el corazón. Meciendo levemente la cadera.

Kent no pudo evitar gemir escandalosamente, al ver como el pequeño escurría con sus dedos la goteante pollita. Por la apertura del slip. Retirándole la empapada pielecita, envolviéndola con su lengüecita. Metiéndosela en la boca de una vez. Al tiempo que Rallo, gemía cerrando sus ojitos. Kent se sorprendió a sí mismo, masturbándose de nuevo.

Chris sintió crecer el sexo de Brown nuevamente en su interior. El mismo que respirando sonoramente, no apartaba la mirada de su hermanito. Excitándose mientras Rallo sostenía la cabecita de Stewie entre sus piernas. Follandole la boca intensamente. Escuchándole jadear, al tiempo que le devolvía la mirada.

– Brown, cálmate –Estremeciéndose al moverse en su interior– mírame, no los mires a ellos –jadeando al sentir como empezaba a bombearle– Brown, por favor, no te lo estas follando a él… –Alzando las piernas, envolviéndole con ellas nuevamente– Ah… Ah…Ah… Ah…Ah…Ah…–Abrazándole con los brazos, viendo como Brown volvía a mirarle. Lanzándosele a los labios. Sintiéndole aumentar la velocidad, al tiempo que le penetraba fogosamente la boca. Ardiéndole nuevamente el culo al sentirle acelerar… Hasta que unos grititos de Rallo, rompieron la quietud del aire. Besándole Brown con una pasión, que jamás habría creído posible. Sintiéndole inundar sus entrañas con un intenso chorro, que parecía no cesar…

Chris se sentía extasiado. Notaba su vientre hinchado. Rebosante de ardiente semilla de Brown. Sintiéndose agotado, miro nuevamente hacia la entrada del salón. Reconociendo a su hermanito. Esta vez, de pie. Relamiéndose los labios, mientras Rallo, se subía los pantalones. Sonriente.

Kent, también se sentía agotado. Por primera vez en su corta vida, creía notar sus huevos, completamente vacíos. Jadeante, se levantó como pudo. Recogiendo el rollo de papel que hacía unos minutos, el mismo había dejado a los pies del sofá. Limpiándose cuanto sentía pegajoso… Acercándose lentamente, a la pareja de niños.

–¿Ves cómo te iba a gustar? – Stewie, dando saltitos al lado de su amigo.

–Ya… Ya… Pero eso no me ha gustado –Señalándole a Brown, aun con su palpitante polla en el interior del jadeante Chris– Me ha gustado lo que me has hecho tu… –Apartándose bruscamente, al acercarle la boca su amigo.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Rallo!, Así no se trata a una señorita –Kent, aun desnudo, agachándose junto a Stewie, dejando de secarse su flácido sexo– ¿Te acaba de comer la polla y tú le niegas un beso? –Mirando Rallo unos segundos, la seria carita de su amigo.

–Lo… Lo siento… –Abrazándole Stewie. Dándole un intenso beso Rallo, ante la atenta mirada de Kent.

–Eso está mejor, pequeñajo. –Secándose ahora el pecho. Entrando en la cocina.

Chris, abrió los ojos bruscamente. Se había adormilado unos instantes. Tenía que desperezarse… Extrañado, reconoció el apetecible aroma del café en el aire. Mirando a su alrededor, descubrió a la pareja de críos sentados en el suelo. Parloteando animadamente frente al televisor. Y a Kent, medio vestido, junto al fregadero. En la cocina.

– Brown, Brown, despierta… –Viéndole respirar plácidamente sobre sus pechos. – ¡Brown despierta! –Girándose divertidos, la pareja de niños. Viendo a Kent salir de la cocina. Con la jarra de café en sus manos.

–¡Te has despertado! – Stewie, acercándose a él, subiéndose aparatosamente al sofá. Poniéndose de pie junto a su cabeza. Acariciándole el pelo.

–Siempre hace lo mismo… –Rallo, cruzando los pies. Mirando como su hermano se desperezaba sobre Chris– ¡Igualito que con los primos! –Sobresaltándose Brown. Alzándose bruscamente.

–¡Di algo más y te mato! – Brown, Carcajeándose Kent. Dejando la jarra y unas tazas sobre la mesita.

–Vale, vale, bro… Entendido… –Alejándose unos pasos.

–¿Soy el único que siente algo de vergüenza…? –Chris, sintiendo el flácido sexo de Brown, aun en su interior.

–Por mí no hay problema. –Kent, sonriente. Sirviendo café en dos tazas.

–Por mí tampoco. – Stewie, besándole en la frente. – ¿Te ha gustado?

–A mi si me da algo de asquito… –Rallo, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá.

–Vale, vale, señoritas. ¡El gordo ya ha cantado…! – Brown, escuchando todos una obscena explosión, al descorchársele el sexo del interior de Chris. Gritando este último al sentirla salir…

–¡Eso ha dolido! –Chris, interrumpiendo sus palabras una obscena pedorreta. Lanzándole Kent una toalla. Alzando brevemente su culo, acomodándola bajo su dilatado agujero.

–Eso no es caca… –Riéndose Stewie, ante la horrorizada mirada de Rallo.

–Lo siento muy abierto… Joder… Me duele… –Dándole unos sonoros besos su hermanito, acariciándole la cara.

–Se te pasará pronto –dándole otro beso– se te pasará… Ya lo veras… Solo te dolerá unos días al hacer caca… –Mirándole Chris, asustado. – ¡No! A mí ya no me duele, hace mucho que dejo de dolerme…

–Yo si fuera tú hombrecito, no seguiría hablando... – Kent, arrodillándose sobre Chris – Tranquilo. Es normal que te duela un poco. –Acariciándole el pecho– El musculo a dado de sí… Ahora se tiene que volver a acomodar… Lo tendrás muy abierto unas horas, pero se te ira cerrando poco a poco. Mañana ya lo tendrás como siempre. –Asintiendole Chris.

–¡Tío! – Brown, ya vestido. Empujando a Kent. Agachándose junto a Chris– A sido el mejor culito que me he comido en años… –Besándole intensamente– De verdad… Me a encantado quitarte el virgo… –Besándole nuevamente– ¡Has follado de puta madre para ser tu primera vez! ¡Ni siquiera has llorado! –Levantándose. Mandándole un beso mientras se acercaba a la mesita.

–¿He sangrado? –Metiéndose una mano entre las nalgas. Sintiéndola mojada…

–Siempre se sangra las primeras veces. – Stewie. Afirmando Kent sus palabras con la cabeza–Pero no tienes que asustarte… –Dándole un beso en los labios.

– Stewie… –Notando ardientes lágrimas en los ojos– ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? –dándole otro beso su hermanito. – ¿Cómo?

–Prometí no decir nada… –Dándole otro beso en los labios– ¡No llores! –Abrazándole torpemente la cabeza, mientras su hermano sollozaba sordamente.

–Creo que va siendo hora de irse… Kent, terminando de ponerse la camisa. Mirando a Brown, apurando una taza de café.

–Si, yo también lo creo. Hace más de dos horas que termino el partido. –Mirando brevemente los dibujos animados del televisor– Mi madre debe estar preguntándose donde nos hemos metido...–Levantándose del sofá Rallo, de un salto.

–¿Tanto hemos dormido? –Chris, ya calmado. Sentándose, recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

–No, poco más de una hora… Minuto para arriba… Minuto para abajo…–Kent, cerrándose los botones del puño– Te he recogido un poco la cocina. Y he usado un par de toallas… Además de esa que te he pasado.

–¿Del baño del pasillo? –Asintiéndole Kent– ¡No hay problema! Tenemos más de una docena… Gracias por lo de la cocina… –Levantándose para terminar de subirse los calzones.

–No hay de que, guapetón. –Dándole un beso en el aire.

–Entonces ¿Termino la fiesta de salchichas? –Rallo, carcajeándose Stewie. Mientras bajaba con dificultad del sofá.

–¿Volveremos a repetirlo? – Brown, desde la puerta del salón. Junto a su hermanito.

–Uff estando mis padres por aquí… Es difícil… Pero me encantaría… –Terminando de subirse las bermudas. Viendo como Stewie, abrazaba a Rallo.

–¡Eh! Blanquito, no te emociones tanto… Solo estamos a un par de calles… –Besándole Stewie.

–Parece que tenemos nueva parejita en el barrio… –Kent, terminando de ajustarse la chaqueta, ya de pie junto a Brown.

–¡Cuidadito con lo que decís gorditos…! Solo es mi mejor amigo ¿vale? –Asintiéndole los tres mayores silenciosamente.

–No sé qué deciros chicos… Gracias… Gracias por todo… –Acompañándolos por el vestíbulo.

–¡Y todo esto sin gallinas! –Kent, carcajeándose todos. Mientras Brown, sonriente, retiraba los cierres.

–Se termino, enano. –Abrazándole Stewie una pierna. Mientras la pesada hoja de la puerta, ocultaba a sus amigos.

/*/

Chris aún tenía el pelo mojado. Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que sus amigos les habían vuelto a dejar solos. Tras compartir una divertida ducha, ambos habían disfrutado de la cena en el salón. Viendo parte de un maratón de hora de aventuras.

Con su pijamita puesto, abrazado a Rupert. Stewie apoyaba la cabecita sobre las piernas de su hermano, bostezando mientras veían empezar otro capítulo...

–Me se dé una pareja que tendría que estar ya en la cama… –Chris, acariciándole el pecho a su hermanito.

–No… –Bostezando– Déjanos ver uno más… –Acurrucándose junto a Rupert.

–Te vas a quedar dormido, lo sabes… –Sonriendo al ver como su hermanito, se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

–A sido un fin de semana muy largo, enano. –Acariciándole suavemente el pelo– Algo que jamás podre agradecerte… De verdad enano, ha sido una pasada… –Viéndole ya con los ojitos cerrados.

–No sé cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora. –Sosteniendo el mando del televisor, apagándolo. – Pero este fin de semana –Aupando a su hermanito, apoyándoselo en el pecho– no lo olvidare jamás. –dándole un beso en la cabeza, al tiempo que Stewie le abrazaba.

Chris se acomodó al pequeño entre sus brazos. Deteniéndose en mitad del salón unos segundos, cerrando los ojos. Escuchando la suave respiración de su hermanito.

Mirando a continuación cuanto les rodeaba. Avanzando lentamente hacia el pasillo, apagando las luces tras él. Empezando a subir las escaleras…

 **Fin**

 **Palma de Mallorca 30 -07-2018**


End file.
